Me, You and My Familly
by Namikaze Yuto
Summary: hinata gadis pemalu dan sederhana yang diam-diam suka sama naruto pemuda hyperaktif dan tidak peka, gimana kisah cinta mereka? warning: bad sumary, ganti judul dan ganti genre
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan cerita ini punya Noah**

**Pairing**

**Mungkin ada banyak pairing tapi lebih diutamakan NaruHina**

**Warning**

**Super Gaje, OOC, Abal, Alur gak jelas, Author yang masih amatiran, Typo, mist typo, straight, Au dan masih banyak lagi yang saya gak tau**

**Don't like Don't read**

***** yo yo yo yo ayo kita mulai*****

SMA Fujisaki adalah sekolah elit yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Sekolah ini terletak di Tokyo. Walaupun elit bukan berarti murid kalangan bawah tidak boleh masuk ke sekolah ini. Mereka boleh masuk sekolah ini asalkan mereka punya bakat. Sehingga sekolah akan memberikan mereka beasiswa, supaya bisa sekolah disini. Lalu kenapa disebut elit? Itu karena fasilitas sekolah yang lengkap dan terkesan mewah. Juga guru-guru yang cerdas dan lulusan S1 semua. Bahkan ada yang profesor.

Hinata hyuuga adalah seorang murid kelas 1-1. Ia adalah perempuan yang pemalu dan sederhana. Namun jangan salah, dia adalah anak bangsawan Hyuuga alias berdarah biru. Selain itu ia juga cerdas dan selalu masuk sepuluh besar di seluruh murid kelas satu. Saat ini ia sedang memperhatikan anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang ujian masuk club basket. Tapi bukan cuma dia aja sih yang nonton. Sepertinya hampir semua murid nonton ujian itu, sehingga lapangan club basket jadi penuh. Sampai ada yang jualan pop corn seperti senior Kakuzu anak kelas tiga yang gemar banget ama jualan. Setiap ada yang rame pasti ia jadikan lapangan buat jualan deh ck ck.

Yah, maklumlah anak-anak kelas satu yang main ini adalah anak-anak yang tampan, cerdas, berbakat dan beberapa orang tua mereka termasuk orang-orang yang berpengaruh dalam perekonomian Jepang bahkan Eropa dan Asia. Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang punya rambut aneh seperti err pantat ayam mungkin **#dicidori Sasuke**. Dia adalah penerus bangsawan Uchiha yang cerdas, tampan, jago disegala bidang kecuali bidang musik. Ia juga maniak tomat oke abaikan kata-kata terakhir, tapi emang bener kok si chiken ini **#dichidori lagi** ehm maksudku si Sasuke ini amat sangat terobsesi dengan tomat sampai-sampai boxernya juga bergambar tomat ck, ck.

Oke abaikan itu kita lanjutkan cerita, yang kedua adalah Neji Hyuuga yang punya rambut seindah model iklan sampo, yang harus creambath dua hari sekali di salon et dah. Dia juga juara kendo se-Jepang dan ingin go internasional. Selain itu dia adalah kakaknya Hinata dan juga penerus clan Hyuuga. Oke kalian jangan bilang-bilang yah, kalau Neji ini mengidap penyakit sister complex sama kedua adik perempuannya Hinata dan Hanabi. Yah turunan tuh dari bapaknya Hiashi yang juga mengidap daugther complex. Jadi kalian para cowok jangan macam-macam ama Hinata atau Hanabi atau kalian tidak akan selamat ho ho ho.

Nah selanjutnya adalah Shikamaru Nara dia adalah raja tidur, yang memenangkan kontes tidur se-Jepang. Jika kalian tanya kenapa bisa ada kontes seperti itu disini tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang. Ehem ayo lanjutkan cerita. Selain dijuluki raja tidur Shikamaru juga punya IQ di atas 200. Dia juga jago dalam shogi(catur jepang). Maklum turunan ayahnya yang juga cerdas dan seorang kepala Inspektur kepolisian Tokyo.

Setelah itu ada juga Sabaku no Gaara yang memiliki mata seperti panda, tidak punya alis dan ada tato ai pada jidatnya. Kenapa bisa gitu? tanyakan pada kedua kakaknya Shukaku dan Kankurou yang sifatnya super duper jahil. Mereka berdua telah melukis wajah Gaara dengan spidol permanent yang gak bisa dihapus selamanya. Juga mencukur alis Gaara. Kasihan kau Gaara ck, ck. Satu hal yang unik dari Gaara ia selalu membawa gentong pasir kemana-mana. Katanya sih buat tenggelamin orang-orang yang ngatain dia panda. Hae, ternyata Gaara seram juga. Ah satu lagi, Gaara ini sangat jago main piano dan pernah memenangkan kontes piano se-Asia.

Yang terakhir adalah seorang pemuda ceria dan hyperaktif bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Dibanding teman-teman yang lainnya ia hanyalah pemuda yatim piatu yang sederhana. Ia bisa masuk sekolah ini karena beasiswa prestasi olah raga. Naruto ini memang jago di segala bidang olah raga. Ia sempat menjadi juara satu di pertandingan Baseball se-Tokyo waktu SD. Serta juara satu se-Jepang dalam pertandingan sepak bola waktu SMP. Namun sekarang Naruto lebih serius dibidang basket dan judo. Walaupun begitu ia tidak jago dalam bidang akademik seperti ke empat temannya. Nilainya juga pas-pasan.

Namun ia anak yang paling rajin dan pantang menyerah dari ke empat temannya. Ia juga mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Nah, jika Sasuke dijuluki Prince Ice, Neji dijuluki king of samurai, Shikamaru king of sleep, Gaara prince of desert maka Naruto dijuluki prince of charming oleh anak-anak SMU fujisaki sejak kedatangan mereka ke sekolah ini.

Satu hal yang kalian tau sebenarnya saat ini Hinata hanya memperhatikan satu orang dalam pertandingan itu. Mau tau, mau tau, mau tau, mau tau **#plak **yah dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Jangan kaget kawan sebenarnya bagi Hinata, Naruto ini first love-nya dia sekaligus hero bagi Hinata. Yah, saat itu Naruto...

**Flashback**

_Tiga tahun yang lalu_

_Hinata sewaktu SMP adalah anak yang cupu, kutu buku pula. Ia selalu pakai kaca mata super tebal plus besar. Bajunya selalu dikancingkan sampai ke atas leher. Panjang roknya sampai di bawah lutut, Kaus kaki hampir menutupi betis. Kemana-mana selalu bawa buku. Yah pokoknya bener-bener culun dah. _

_Hari itu seperti biasa Hinata menunggu jemputan di halte depan sekolah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara handphone dari tasnya._

"_Kamu tanya aku menjawab. Kamu minta aku berikan kusayangi kamu. Kubicara kamu yang diam. Ku mendekat kamu menghidar, separah inikah kamu dan aku. Bagaimana bisa aku tak ada di setiap kamu melihat..." terdengar ringtone selalu cinta dari kotak. Sebenarnya dibalik sifat pemalu Hinata, dia ini penggemar band kotak yang lagunya terkadang, terkesan rocker. Kemudian Hinata pun mengangkat handphone._

"_Halo, Neji-nii ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang sudah tau siapa yang menelepon._

_("Hinata maaf, mendadak nii-san ada latihan kendo, maaf yah," ujar Neji di telepon.)_

"_Oh, begitu ya sudah tidak apa, Neji-nii. Aku naik taksi aja," jawab Hinata maklum._

_("Tidak, tidak kau tidak boleh naik sendirian, bahaya. Aku sudah menyuruh Zabuza, untuk menjemputmu pulang," tolak Neji tegas.)_

"_Eh, ta..."_

_(" Tidak tapi-tapian, sudah yah aku sudah dipanggil Asuma sensei. Kamu tunggu saja di tempat biasa, lima belas menit lagi Zabuza akan sampai," potong Neji yang langsung menutup teleponnya.)_

"_Hae, Neji-nii kapan sih penyakit sister complexmu itu sembuh, aku kan juga ingin bebas," ungkap Hinata pelan. Kemudian ia pun akhirnya duduk sambil menunggu Zabuza datang._

"_Ya, sudahlah sambil menunggu Zabuza, aku baca pelajaran yang tadi diajarkan Kurinei sensei saja," ujar Hinata bicara sendiri dan langsung mengeluarkan buku sejarah dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba tiga orang pria bertato dan bermuka seram menghampiri Hinata._

"_Hei, kau serahkan uang dan hp-mu!" perintah pria bertato ular di tangan kirinya. Badannya tinggi, besar dan berotot._

"_Ma..maaf sa..saya tidak ba..bawa uang se..sekarang,"ujar Hinata tiba-tiba mendadak gagap karena ketakutan._

"_Kalau begitu serahkan hp-mu yang mahal tadi," tambah preman berkulit hitam dengan tato di bahu kanannya._

"_I..itu ti..tidak bisa, nanti sa..saya diomelin tou-san."_

"_Ho, berani membantah pisau ini akan melukai wajahmu yang putih ini, CULUN!" ancam pria yang lebih pendek dari kedua preman temannya, namun tubuhnya tetap berotot. Terdapat tato naga di punggung tangan kanannya, yang saat ini sedang memegang pisau dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata. Tubuh Hinata gemetaran dan air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ia benar-benar takut saat itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah bola melayang dan menghantam wajah preman yang menodongkan pisau pada Hinata. Seketika pisau terlepas dari tangan sang preman dan preman tersebut terjatuh, dengan memar di wajahnya, bekas bola yang mengenai wajahnya._

"_Bos, tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang preman berkulit hitam khawatir._

"_APANYA YANG TIDAK APA-APA, SEKARANG SIAPA BERANI MELAKUKAN INI TERHADAPKU?" Bentak preman bertubuh pendek. Para preman itu melihat sekeliling tapi tak ada siapapun. Kebetulan sekolah kosong karena semua murid dan guru sudah pulang semua. Begitu pula dengan sekitar halte, sepi tidak ada orang._

"_Gomen, paman itu aku yang melakukannya, tadi aku sedang latihan untuk pertadingan sepak bola nanti. Eh saat mencoba menendang bola ke tong sampah itu malah meleset kena wajah paman, maaf ya paman," ungkap seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dilihat baik-baik pemuda itu tampak berpakaian serampangan. Rambut pirang jabrik acak-acakan._

_Ia memakai kaus hitam dengan di lapisi seragam sekolah yang kancing atasnya dibuka dan tidak menggunakan dasi. Jaket sekolah yang ia sampirkan di pundaknya. Seragamnya juga digulung hingga siku dan sebuah headset tergantung dilehernya._

"_Berani sekali kau, hei kalian cepat serang bocah itu!" perintah bos preman bertubuh pendek. Pemuda tersebut pun memasang kuda-kuda. Kemudian preman bertubuh tinggi hendak meninju pemuda tersebut, tapi berhasil dihindari. Malahan preman tersebut terkena tendangan keras dari pemuda tersebut. Tendengan itu mengenai perut si preman dan sampai membuat preman terjatuh._

_Lalu preman berkulit hitam mengambil kayu di dekatnya, kemudian hendak memukul si pemuda. Tapi lagi-lagi meleset, pemuda tersebut berhasil menangkis dengan tangannya kanannya dan memegang kayu tersebut. Dengan kekuatannya pemuda tersebut menarik preman berkulit hitam. Ia berhasil memegang tangan si preman dan membantingnya dengan bantingan judo. Si preman jatuh dan meniban bangku di halte hingga rusak._

"_Sial, ternyata dia kuat dan jago berkelahi, hei ayo kita lawan dia bareng-bareng," ajak bos preman._

"_Hati-hati," ungkap Hinata masih ketakutan. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga pemuda tersebut baik-baik saja. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum pada Hinata. Hal ini membuat wajah Hinata memerah dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat._

"_Heh kacamata, tolong lemparin bolaku," pinta pemuda tersebut. Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil bola yang tadi terkena bos preman. Kemudian ia melempar pada pemuda tersebut menangkap bola dengan kakinya dan ia langsung melakukan atraksi lifting._

"_Oi, paman ayo kita main bola," ujar tersenyum misterius._

"_Kurang ajar, Hei AYO SERANG!" Para preman itu menyerang si pemuda bersamaan. Langsung saja pemuda itu berhenti melakukan liftingnya dan bersiap untuk menendang bolanya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan ia menendang keras bolanya. Bola tersebut mengenai para preman dan membuat mereka terlempar jauh hingga mengenai tong sampah yang ada di dekat mereka._

"_Yei gol, lihat aku hebat kan kacamata," ungkap pemuda senang dan lagi-lagi membuat wajah Hinata bertambah merah. Sepertinya Hinata mengalami love at first sigh pada pemuda tersebut._

_Setelahnya para preman langsung kabur, karena tidak ingin melawan pemuda tersebut lagi. sepertinya mereka ketakutan. Hal ini membuat si pemuda kecewa._

"_Yah, paman kok pergi, padahal aku pengen main bola lebih lama," ujarnya kecewa._

"_A..ano," panggil Hinata kemudian. Ia memainkan jari-jarinya. Sepertinya itu sudah jadi kebiasaan. Pemuda tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata. Di tatap tiba-tiba membuat wajah Hinata semakin memanas dan ia pun lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya, dibanding melihat mata biru yang lebih indah dari langit itu._

"_Te..terima kasih," ungkap Hinata masih menunduk._

"_Sama-sama, lain kali hati-hati ya kaca mata, aku pergi dulu," ujar pemuda itu dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian._

"_Ah..." Hinata hendak memanggil pemuda itu tapi tiba-tiba. Zabuza sopirnya datang. Walaupun kecewa karena tidak sempat menanyakan namanya, tapi Hinata senang bisa bertemu dengan pemuda tersebut. _

**End Flashback**

Setelah kejadian itu Hinata selalu memperhatikan pemuda tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Ia juga sampai bela-belain masuk SMA yang sama dengan Naruto. Hinata juga sampai ganti penampilan tidak culun lagi. Kini rambut yang selalu dikuncir dua sekarang digerai terus. Dia juga tidak pakai kacamata lagi, sekarang ia pakai kontak lensa. Tapi pakaiannya tetap culun, namun lebih baiklah.

Hanya sayang Naruto sama sekali tidak peka, kalau selalu diperhatikan oleh Hinata. Ia bahkan selalu cuekin Hinata, seolah – olah Hinata tidak ada. Tapi Hinata tidak peduli hal itu, karena bagi Hinata melihat dari jauh sudah lebih dari cukup, karena kalau dekat-dekat ia bisa mati kena serangan jantung. Habis jika dekat dengan Naruto pasti jantungnya selalu berdetak tidak karuan. Tiba-tiba saat sedang asyik menonton pertandingan seseorang menepuk bahu Hinata. Karena kaget Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah orang tersebut.

"Hai, Hinata sedang apa kau disini?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Sa..Sakura, kau membuatku kaget saja," ujar Hinata.

"Wah, wah segitunya, kau sedang memperhatikan Naruto lagi yah?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sakura, teman sekelas Hinata. Sakura ini termasuk murid kelas satu yang populer. Dia termasuk murid yang pandai yang selalu masuk sepuluh besar diantara anak-anak kelas satu. Sakura ini juga termasuk anggota PMR dan sering membantu Dokter Shizune yang mengurusi UKS. Sakura memiliki wajah yang cantik dan rambut yang berwarna pink, bukan di cat loh tapi asli. Hal ini membuatnya populer dikalangan laki-laki. Tapi sayang jidatnya lebar kayak lapangan sepak bola **#dibogem Sakura.**

Tapi jangan salah dibalik kecantikannya ini ada sifat kasarnya juga. Dia ini memiliki tinju yang hebat yang dapat menghancurkan batu sekalipun. Makanya jangan buat dia marah. Ehm satu lagi Sakura sebenarnya memendam perasaan pada Sasuke sejak ia kecil. Untuk itu ia memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada pemuda chiken itu **#dicidori Sasuke. **Eh ya disini Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto itu sahabatan dari kecil.

"Eh, itu..itu bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya balik Hinata kemudian.

"Ya ampun Hinata, siapa sih yang gak tau kalau kamu itu naksir berat ama si baka Naruto. Cuma emang Narutonya aja yang gak peka, jadi dia gak tau kalau kamu suka sama dia," jawab Sakura.

"Ukh, emang kelihatan banget yah, kalau aku suka sama Naruto?" tanya Hinata polos membuatnya tambah manis.

"Keliatan banget. Oh ya Hinata, daripada ngeliat dari jauh mending kamu ngeliat dari dekat, Nih sekalian bantuin aku ngasih minuman dan handuk ini ke mereka," usul Sakura kemudian sambil membawa sekantong aqua gelas dan beberapa handuk yang ditaruh dalam tas kecil.

"Tidak ah Sakura, aku malu," ucap Hinata menunduk malu, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi kepiting rebus.

"Udahlah gak usah malu-malu, kita kan sama-sama anak kelas satu, lagipula kamu dan Naruto juga sekelas kan. Jadi gak usah malu gitu deh," ucap Sakura memaksa dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke lapangan tempat para pemain sedang istirahat. Rupanya pertandingan telah selesei dan sekarang mereka sedang istirahat ditepi lapangan. Sakura dan Hinata pun langsung menghampiri mereka. Sebelumnya ia membagi dua barang bawaannya kepada Hinata

"Sakura, tunggu dulu, aku malu gimana kalau ada yang ngetawain aku, atau Naruto bakalan nolak minuman yang aku beri," ungkap Hinata tidak suka dengan ide ini.

"Hinata denger kalau kamu suka sama seseorang kamu harus deketin dia, jangan cuma diliatin dari jauh. Nanti orang yang kamu suka gak bakal sadar kalau kamu itu suka sama orang tersebut. Apalagi orangnya kayak Naruto, yang gak punya kepekaan dalam hal cinta," nasihat Sakura.

"Ta..Tapi..."

"Udah gak ada tapi-tapian sekarang kamu berikan handuk dan aqua gelas pada Naruto!" Sakura pun langsung mendorong Hinata untuk akhirnya Hinata pun pasrah dan dengan segenap kekuatannya Hinata berusaha menghampiri Naruto. Namun sayang jantung Hinata tidak mau diajak berkompromi, berdetak tak karuan. Lalu sampailah Hinata di tempat Naruto yang kini sedang menyeka keringatnya.

"Ayo Hinata berjuanglah," bisik Sakura menyemangati Hinata. Hinata pun menarik nafas perlahan dan membuangnya perlahan juga.

"Na..Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata gagap. Naruto yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ini minuman dan handuk untukmu." Hinata pun menyodorkan minuman dan handuk pada Naruto.

"Eh? Terima kasih," jawab Naruto menerima pemberian dari Hinata. Ia pun langsung menghabiskan minuman itu. Sedangkan Hinata senang, ia bisa memberikan minuman pada Naruto. Mungkin nanti setelah ini, ia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura, karena telah mengusulkan ide ini.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa yah?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Hal ini membuat Hinata sedih karena ternyata Naruto tidak mengingatnya.

"Bletak," tiba-tiba kepala Naruto dijitak oleh Sakura.

"Itai, kau kenapa sih Sakura, emangnya aku salah apa? sampai dijitak segala," tanya Naruto kesal sambil memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Itu semua salah kamu, siapa suruh tidak mengingat Hinata, padahal dia teman sekelas kamu," jawab Sakura kesal dengan sikap Naruto.

"Masa?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya baka."

"Tidak apa Sakura, aku tau... aku ini adalah orang yang terabaikan," jawab Hinata menunduk sedih.

"Huh, Hei Naruto kau sudah membuat Hinata menangis, cepat minta maaf ke dia!" perintah Sakura.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?"

"Sudah minta maaf saja."

"Iya, iya, ehm maaf yah," ungkap Naruto.

"Ti..tidak apa kok Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Eh? Tunggu rasa-rasanya pernah liat kamu deh, tapi dimana yah, hm...AHHH kau Kacamata?"

"Eh, kau ingat aku?" tanya balik Hinata yang tidak lagi menunduk.

"Iya aku ingat, maaf kau beda sekali, dulu kau kan culun sekarang kau tampak manis," puji Naruto tersenyum. Hal ini membuat wajah Hinata memerah pada dan jantungnya berdetak dengan keras, karena tidak kuat Hinata pun pingsan. Dengan segera Naruto menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Eh, hei Hinata, kau kenapa Hinata..Hinata," panggil Naruto panik melihat Hinata yang pingsan tiba-tiba.

"Ehem Na-Ru-To apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" tanya Neji yang tiba-tiba datang melihat Hinata pingsan dipelukan Naruto.

"Eh, dia adikmu Neji?" tanya Naruto polos tidak sadar kalau aura-aura hitam sudah menguar dari tubuh Neji, membuat murid-murid yang ada disitu langsung mundur sepuluh langkah.

"Kau...!"

"Tunggu dulu Neji, berantemnya nanti aja setelah Hinata dibawa ke UKS," cegah Sakura. Neji pun mengangguk mengerti, sebenarnya tangannya sudah gatal pengen menghajar Naruto.

"Nah, Naruto cepat bawa Hinata ke UKS!" suruh Sakura.

"Baik." Naruto pun segera menggendong Hinata ala bridal style ke UkS.

"Hei, kenapa mesti dia yang bawa Hinata ke UKS?" tanya Neji tidak suka.

"Sudahlah, Neji serahkan Hinata pada Naruto, dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah," jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah kau disini saja, sebentar lagi pelatih akan memberi pengumuman, apakah kau akan lolos apa tidak."

"Tapi.."

"Kalau tapi-tapian lagian, kau akan mendapat bogem dariku," ancam Sakura. Neji pun akhirnya memilih diam. Ia masih sayang nyawa, shi shi shi rupanya Neji takut ama Sakura. Ya iyalah Sakura kan monster **#dibogem Sakura lagi.**

*****Bersambung*****

**Aloha Noah datang untuk mengobrak-ngabrik fandom ini #disate masa, kali ini Noah datang dengan membawa pairing kesayangan Noah jeng jeng #tebar bunga ke seluruh ruangan NARUHINA semoga kalian suka cerita Noah #bungkuk dalam-dalam, arigato dan jangan lupa reviewnya, kalau flame Noah terima kok tapi buat bakar rambut chiken yah #dicidori sasuke**

**See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimare**

**Berikan Naru-chan pada Noah #nodongin pistol ke Masashi. Masashi: Tidak bisa #nodongin Basoka. Ukh gak jadi deh Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**

**Banyak pairing tapi yang lebih diutamakan NaruHina ^^**

**Warning**

**OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Mist Typo, Au, Alur gak jelas, Author yang masih amatir dan masih banyak lagi yang Noah gak tau**

**Don't like Don't read**

*****Let's go ayo mulai yo yo yo*****

Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru berlari dengan terburu-buru. Ia berlari sambil membawa seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo. Setelah beberapa lama berlari akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruangan. Di atas pintu ruang tersebut terdapat papan bertuliskan UKS. Lalu pria tersebut mengetuk eng lebih tepatnya menggedor pintu lebih keras pada ruangan tersebut.

"Shizune-chan, Shizune-chan cepat buka pintunya, Shizune-chan." Pria itu menggedor-gedor pintu sambil memanggil seseorang dalam ruangan tersebut. Namun sepertinya tidak ada jawaban dari dalam UKS tersebut. Saat hendak menggedor pintu itu lagi tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka. Lalu muncullah seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek. Ia menggendong seekor Ba***i yang berkalungkan mutiara dan juga dipakaikan baju, sungguh lucu sekali hewan tersebut. Tapi tidak begitu dengan wanita itu. Wajahnya tampak kesal dan keningnya banyak segitiga siku-siku.

"NARUTO, apa kau tau seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Shizune sensei atau dokter Shizune, bukan Shizune-chan. Kau tau itu tidak sopan!" ungkap wanita yang bernama Shizune itu kesal. Dia adalah dokter UKS di SMA Fujisaki. Dia orang tegas terhadap pasien-pasiennya, namun ia juga ramah dan lembut. Tergantung pasiennya juga sih, kalau pasiennya penurut dia akan baik tapi kalau gak, dia bisa dianggap sebagai penyihir UKS oleh murid-murid SMA Fujisaki.

"Itu tidak penting Shizune-chan, yang penting sekarang kau tolong Hinata-chan, dia pingsan," jelas pria yang bernama Naruto. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan kekesalan Shizune saat ini. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Hinata. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mencemaskan Hinata.

"Huh, baiklah Naruto kali ini kau selamat, cepat bawa dia ke dalam biar kuperiksa," ujar Shizune yang sudah tidak marah lagi. Kemudian Naruto pun membawa gadis yang digendongnya ini ke dalam. Ia meletakkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Setelah itu gadis berambut indigo yang bernama Hinata itu pun diperiksa oleh Shizune.

Setelah beberapa lama di dalam ruang periksa, Shizune pun keluar. Serentak Naruto yang tadinya duduk di kursi tunggu langsung berdiri. Wajahnya seperti mengatakan 'Bagaimana keaadaan Hinata?' dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Hinata baik-baik saja, kau tak usah khawatir," jelas Shizune tersenyum. Naruto pun bernafas lega, tapi kemudian dia merasa aneh. Kalau Hinata baik-baik saja kenapa dia bisa pingsan? Itulah pertanyaan yang saat ini terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Ehm, Shizune-chan ada yang aneh, kalau Hinata baik-baik saja kenapa dia bisa pingsan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Sudah kubilang kan Naruto jangan panggil aku Shizune-chan, panggil aku dokter Shizune atau Shizune sensei, itu tidak sopan tau!" ucap Shizune memperingatkan Naruto.

"Itu tidak penting sekarang jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Apa maksudmu tidak penting? Aku ini lebih tua delapan tahun darimu tahu, jadi kau harus sopan."

"Jadi kau mau kupanggil apa? Tante?"

"Kau mau kuhajar ya Naruto?" tanya Shizune yang kepalanya penuh dengan segitiga siku-siku karena pertanyaan seenaknya dari Naruto.

"Jangan marah gitu dong Shizune sensei aku kan cuma bercanda, kau jadi mirip Sakura-chan saja suka marah-marah," ungkap Naruto nyengir tampa dosa, tampa menyadari ada aura-aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Apa maksud dari perkataanmu Naruto? Kau pikir aku ini tukang marah-marah gitu?" tanya seorang murid perempuan berambut pink bernama Sakura. Tiba-tiba Naruto terlonjak kaget karena kedatangan Sakura.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan, kau bikin aku kaget saja, kupikir tadi nenek lampir," ungkap Naruto dengan seenak jidatnya berkata seperti itu di depan Sakura. Hal ini pun membuat hadiah manis mendarat di kepalanya yang kuning itu.

"Bletak!"

"Enak saja, sekali lagi kau ngatain aku lagi, kubuat kau jadi perkedel!" Ancam Sakura.

"Iya, iya," jawab Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Ukh, aku di mana?" tanya Hinata yang sudah terbangun dari pingsannya. Serentak Naruto dan Sakura pun menuju ke tempat Hinata yang masih terbaring lemah.

"Hinata-chan syukurlah kau sudah sadar, aku khawatir sekali," ungkap Naruto senang.

"Na..Naruto-kun, kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Ia, tentu saja kau temanku, aku tidak suka jika ada temanku yang kesusahan," jelas Naruto.

"Eh, teman yah?" tanya Hinata kecewa dengan penjelasan Naruto yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja.

"Iya, eng kenapa Hinata, wajahmu seperti bilang kalau kau sedih?" tanya Naruto yang melihat wajah muram sesaat.

"Eh, tidak kok, aku senang terima kasih Naruto-kun. Sudah membawaku kesini," ucap Hinata tersenyum menyembunyikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

'Ck, dasar Naruto tidak peka, jelas-jelas Hinata itu menyukainya,' ungkap Sakura dalam hati.

'Hm.. aku harus segera melakukan sesuatu pada pasangan ini,' pikir Sakura kemudian.

"Ehem, Shizune sensei sepertinya tadi Hinata hanya kelelahan, gimana kalau dia disuruh pulang saja," usul Sakura kemudian.

"Hm, benar juga. Istirahat di rumah mungkin bisa membuat Hinata baikan," ucap Shizune setuju.

"Oh, ya gimana kalau Naruto saja yang mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya?" usul Sakura lagi.

"Eh? Kenapa mesti aku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Brakk!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang ditendang keras hingga pintu rusak dan terjatuh. Kemudian muncullah seorang pria berambut iklan sampo dengan kening penuh segitiga siku-siku.

"Hinata, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya pria itu langsung berlari ke arah Hinata.

"Eh, iya Nejinii-san aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata.

"Huft, syukurlah kupikir kau kenapa-napa," ujar pria yang bernama Neji senang. Kemudian Neji pun berbalik ke arah Naruto dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Hal ini membuat Naruto punya firasat buruk. Neji pun langsung menarik Naruto keluar UKS.

"Gawat, Sakura-chan gimana nie, Naruto-kun pasti kenapa-kenapa," ujar Hinata khawatir.

"Aku juga khawatir nie, Hinata. Biar kucek yah," usul Sakura dan langsung meninggalkan Hinata, menyusul Neji dan Naruto.

*****nyanyanyanya*****

Di tempat Neji dan Naruto. Naruto langsung di dorong Neji ke tembok.

"Aduh, sakit Neji," ujar Naruto memegang punggungnya kesakitan. Saat ini mood Neji tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Aura-aura hitam muncul terus dari tubuh Neji. Kemudian Neji bersiap untuk menonjok Naruto. Untung Naruto punya refleks yang bagus. Ia langsung bisa menghindari pukulan Neji, sehingga Neji hanya memukul tembok. Namun Naruto tidak bisa melepas kengeriannya terhadap Neji, setelah melihat tembok yang hancur gara-gara pukulan Neji.

"Ano, Neji memangnya aku salah apa?" tanya Naruto heran kenapa Neji tiba-tiba marah.

"Kau telah membuat adikku pingsan," jawab Neji singkat.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak membuat Hinata pingsan, aku tidak tahu kenapa Hinata pingsan, sungguh."

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Ya ampun Neji, berapa lama sih kita berteman, kau tau aku kapan aku berbohong, kapan aku jujur."

"Baiklah, kali ini kau selamat tapi ingat kau jangan dekat-dekat adikku apalagi menyakitinya, kalau sampai kau melanggar maka kau akan tau akibatnya!"

"Iya, iya dasar sister complex."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Eh, tidak tadi ada tukang es serut kecantol nenek-nenek," elak Naruto nyengir.

"NEJI, NARUTO APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA TEMBOK SEKOLAHKU!" teriak seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang dikuncir dua layaknya gadis desa yang tiba-tiba datang. Wajahnya keliatan sangat marah.

"Eh, nenek Tsunade apa kabar?" tanya Naruto nyengir dan langsung disambut jitakan dari si wanita.

"Bletak!"

"Aduh, nek kenapa aku dipukul?" tanya Naruto yang memegang kepalanya yang benjol. Naruto selalu heran kenapa gak Sakura, gak wanita itu suka sekali menjitak kepalanya. Kasihan kau Naruto ck ck.

"Bletak!" sekali lagi Naruto dijitak wanita itu.

" Dengar yah, kalau kau memanggilku nenek lagi, kau akan kubuat jadi kue bakpao!" ancam wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu. Tsunade adalah kepala sekolah SMA Fujisaki. Ia orang yang tegas tapi terkadang ia suka main-main dengan kerjaannya. Pukulan Tsunade ini sangat kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari Sakura. Makanya banyak yang tunduk padanya.

"Enak dong nek," jawab Naruto seenak jidatnya.

"Bletak!" yap lagi-lagi Naruto dijitak lagi oleh Tsunade sehingga terlihatlah tugu tani eh salah candi prambanan di kepala Naruto, maksudnya ada benjol tiga di kepalanya.

"Gomenasai nona Tsunade," ujar Naruto kapok nyebut Tsunade nenek lagi.

"Ya, sudah sekarang katakan padaku kenapa tembok ini bisa hancur, siapa diantara kalian yang melakukan ini?" tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"Ah, itu.." Neji tidak tau harus menjawab apa sebenarnya dia juga takut sih dengan hukuman dari Tsunade, tapi biar gimanapun ia harus tanggung jawab.

"Tadi kami habis latihan judo, sebentar lagi kan ada pertandingan judo antar sekolah, aku bermaksud minta bantuan Neji untuk latihan," jelas Naruto berbohong. Neji menantap Naruto heran, kenapa dia berbohong?

"Aku mengerti kalau kau sedang dalam masa pelatihan untuk pertandingan nanti, tapi jangan sampai merusak fasilitas sekolah, baiklah sebagai hukumannya kalian berdua harus membetulkan tembok seperti semula, mengerti!"

"Baik nona Tsunade," ujar Naruto dan Neji bersamaan. Setelah itu Neji dan Naruto bersama-sama membereskan tembok yang hancur.

"Naruto, kenapa tadi kau berbohong?" tanya Neji masih penasaran kenapa naruto berbohong pada Tsunade tadi.

"Oh, itu keluar saja dari mulutku," jawab Naruto masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya.

"Bukan berarti aku akan mengizinkanmu berhubungan dengan adikku, karena kau telah menolongku tadi."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Ck, sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan."

"Heh? Kau aneh."

"Naruto, Neji syukurlah semua baik-baik saja, dan cuma tembok yang rusak," ungkap Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang. Membuat Neji dan Naruto terkejut karena Sakura mengikuti mereka.

"Na..Naruto-kun kau baik-baik saja," ujar seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka Neji, Naruto dan Sakura. Ternyata Hinata juga menyusul Neji dan Naruto. Wajahnya tampak sangat cemas akan keaadaan Naruto.

"Hinata? Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Naruto heran karena kedatangan Hinata. Langsung saja Hinata mendatangi Naruto. Ia meraba-raba tubuh Naruto, mencari-cari apakah Naruto terluka atau tidak. Hinata tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukannya. Ia juga tidak menyadari aura-aura hitam kembali muncul pada Neji.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa, kau kan tau aku jago berkelahi," jawab Naruto tersenyum lembut. Hinata juga tampa sadar tersenyum senang.

"Ehem apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Neji kesal. Hinata pun tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia memegang tangan Naruto dan kemudian ia pun langsung melepaskannya. Wajahnya kini sangat merah semerah buah tomat kesukaan chiken **#dicidori**.

"Ma..maaf," ujar Hinata menunduk malu.

"Eh, ya tidak apa-apa."

"Huh, Neji kau perusak suasana, baru saja tadi aku mau memotret pasangan suami istri itu," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Sa..Sakura kami bukan suami istri," ujar Hinata malu wajahnya kini benar-benar amat sangat merah.

"Suami Istri?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Fu fu wajahmu merah sekali loh Hinata," ledek Sakura.

"Sakura." Hinata benar-benar malu dan menutup wajahnya manis sekali.

"Ternyata kalian disini, dobe, Neji," ujar seorang siswa berambut aneh yang melawan gravitasi bernama Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang. Hal ini membuat Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Neji kaget.

"Eh, teme ada apa?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua dipilih masuk klub basket, sekarang kita disuruh kumpul oleh Kakashi sensei untuk pengarahan," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh benarkah?"

"Bruk!" sepertinya saking senangnya Naruto menjatuhkan batu-bata yang ia bawa ke kakinya.

"Aduh, adududuh," ujar Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang luka karena batu bata.

"Bodoh," ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Ck, dasar Naruto baka," tambah Sakura geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata cemas dan Neji hanya tertawa melihat Naruto yang ketiban batu bata.

"Sakit," jawab Naruto masih kesakitan.

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo kuantarkan ke UKS," ajak Hinata. Naruto pun langsung dipapah Hinata ke UKS.

"Hei, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Neji kesal karena tiba-tiba Naruto dan Hinata pergi begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana Neji?" tanya Tsunade yang lagi-lagi datang tampa diundang seperti jelangkung saja.

"Eh tidak, aku mau meneruskan betulin tembok, iya mau nerusin betulin tembok," jawab Neji keringatan karena takut dengan Tsunade.

"Lalu di mana Naruto?"

"Naruto tadi kakinya kena batu-bata makanya dibawa ke UKS oleh Hinata," jelas Sakura.

"Huh, dasar anak itu cerobohnya tidak sembuh-sembuh, ya sudah Neji kau bereskan sisanya!" perintah Tsunade.

"Tapi..." ucap Neji tidak suka.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Tsunade memotong perkataan Neji.

"Eh, tidak baiklah Nona Tsunade," ujar Neji menurut dan kembali ke pekerjaannya yang semula. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Sakura..

"Sasuke-kun ini untukmu," ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol yang ia ambil dari tas kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Ini apa?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Jus tomat kesukaanmu," jawab Sakura senyam-senyum gaje. Sasuke menatap benda itu curiga. Soalnya Sakura itu gak jago masak atau bikin minuman. Semua buatannya pasti akan membuat orang yang memakan dan meminumnya masuk toilet.

"Kok, diam ambillah!"

"Itu tidak beracun kan?" tanya Sasuke penuh curiga. Hal ini membuat sebuah segitiga siku-siku muncul di kening Sakura. Tapi kemudian ia menarik nafas pelan-pelan tidak ingin ngamuk di sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun mana mungkin beracun. Ini kan hadiah karena kau sudah berhasil masuk klub basket SMA Fujisaki, baiklah kalau kau tidak mau buatku saja," ungkap Sakura kesal dan memasukan kembali botol minuman tersebut ke dalam tas kecilnya. Tapi kemudian dicegah Sasuke dan langsung mengambil paksa minuman itu dari Sakura.

"Sayang kalau tidak diminum," ungkap Sasuke dan langsung meminum jus tomat buatan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Sasuke meminum jus tomat buatannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura harap-harap cemas. Sasuke hanya diam saja, tapi raut wajahnya kini berubah warna dari putih pucat jadi merah padam, sama seperti buah tomat kesukaannya.

"Huwaaaaa pedassss, pedasssss," teriak Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi OOC dan berteriak kepedasan. Sepertinya benar apa yang dicurigainya ada apa-apanya di jus buatan Sakura.

"Eh kok bisa sih?" tanya Sakura heran. Kemudian ia pun langsung mengambil jus tomat yang ada ditangan Sasuke dan menciumnya.

"Ukh, gomenasai Sasuke, sepertinya aku salah bawa botol, ini botol cabe punya kaa-san buat arisan nanti. Kan kaa-san buat soto jadi bikin sambel yang banyak. Maaf yah," jelas Sakura yang tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu kalau ia salah bawa botol jus tomat dengan botol jus cabe milik kaa-sannya.

"Ukh, kau ah sudahlah. Toilet, di mana toilet, adududuh?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai sakit perut karena jus cabe buatan kaa-sannya Sakura.

"Di sana," tunjuk Sakura. Sasuke pun langsung menuju toilet yang ditunjuk Sakura.

"Hae, bisa-bisanya salah bawa botol, ck ck," ungkap Sakura sepeninggal Sasuke. Sementara Neji yang melihatnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian itu.

*****Bersambung*****

**Hueeee akhirnya Noah bisa nyelesein chap kedua senangnya #tebar bunga ke seluruh ruangan. Makasih yah yang udah ngerview fic Noah, oh ya dichap ini ada SasuSaku tapi gak tau deh SasuSaku apa buka, sudah yah mohon di review lagi. Sampai jumpa ^^, See you later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto punya Masashi Khishimoto**

**Warning**

**AU, Mungkin ada typo karena Noah orangnya kurang teliti, agak OOC, ****dan penulis yang masih amatir**

**Pairing**

**Banyak tapi yang diutamakan NaruHina **

*****yo yo yo yo ayo kita mulai*****

Disebuah ruangan yang serba putih sebut saja UKS, seorang gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata, tampak sedang membalut perban di kaki seorang siswa berambut pirang. Siswa itu bernama Naruto, wajahnya tampak kesakitan, karena tadi baru saja kakinya ketiban batu-bata, saat sedang merapikan tembok yang dirusak oleh Neji.

"Aduh," ujar Naruto kesakitan.

"Eh, ma..maaf Naruto-kun, aku akan lebih pelan," ujar Hinata kemudian. Gadis itu langsung membalut perbannya dengan hati-hati dan lembut, supaya Naruto tidak kesakitan lagi. Naruto tampak memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang bekerja dengan hati-hati.

"Eng, Hinata ternyata kau pandai juga mengobati orang lain, tidak kalah dengan Sakura dan Shizune-chan," puji Naruto yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tangan lembut Hinata yang sedang membalut perbannya. Sontak hal ini membuat wajah Hinata memerah lagi.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ano...itu... karena dulu waktu masih kecil aku ini orangnya ceroboh dan sering sekali terjatuh. Jadi...jadi Neji-niisan mengobati lukaku dan aku sering melihatnya membalut perban dan mengobati luka-lukaku, begitu," jelas Hinata pelan dan malu-malu.

"Oh, aku tak menyangka ternyata Neji pandai juga melakukan itu, bagaimana bisa yah?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu..itu karena Neji-niisan kan seorang atlit kendo, jadi dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini," jawab Hinata yang sudah selesei dengan pekerjaannya.

"Wah rapi sekali balutannya terima kasih yah," ujar Naruto tersenyum kemudian. Hal ini kembali membuat wajah Hinata memerah padam dan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, seakan mau pingsan lagi

'Aduh gawat aku tidak boleh pingsan lagi, nanti merepotkan Naruto-kun, padahal Naruto-kun sekarang sedang terluka,' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"I..iya sama-sama, ehm ano Naruto-kun, bagaimana dengan latihan basketnya? Kau kan sekarang sedang luka?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Dari wajahnya tersirat kecemasan, dan takut kalau-kalau Naruto tidak bisa main basket gara-garannya lukanya itu.

"Iya juga yah, ah tapi tak perlu dipikirkan, nanti aku akan bilan ke Guy sensei, dia pasti mengerti," jawab Naruto nyegir seperti biasanya.

"Oh begitu, ano Naruto-kun aku..boleh..ehm.." Hinata tampak malu untuk mengatakan keinginannya pada Naruto, makanya ia bicara berhenti-berhenti deh.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Hinata. Gadis itu tampak malu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang diinginkannya. Sampai-sampai kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan pada saat gugup, yaitu memainkan jari-jarinnya sedang ia lakukan. Kemudian Hinata menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Ano...ano Naruto-kun bagaimana kalau aku membantu memapahmu untuk bertemu Guy sensei, membicarakan izinmu untuk tidak latihan basket sore ini..," ujar Hinata yang akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Eh? Tapi aku bisa sendiri kok, kan sudah bisa diperban, lagian aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi," tolak Naruto dengan halus.

"Oh begitu yah," ungkap Hinata tampak kecewa karena pertolongannya ditolak Naruto. Melihat hal itu Naruto tidak tega dan kemudian dia pun akhirnya mengizinkan Hinata untuk membantunya.

"Ya sudahlah, lagian kakiku masih sakit kalau dibuat jalan, jadi kau boleh membantuku untuk ke tempat Guy sensei," ujar Naruto yang langsung merakul Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata tampak kaget, karena tau-tau Naruto langsung merangkulnya. Jujur sebenarnya ia ingin pingsan lagi tapi kemudian ia berusaha kuat untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tapi sepertinya jantungnya masih tetap tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Apalagi sekarang Naruto merangkulnya, tambah kencang deh tuh jantungnya berdetak.

"Ada apa Hinata, ayo kita jalan," ajak Naruto kemudian ketika melihat Hinata yang cuma diam saja.

"Eh iya maaf Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata meminta maaf dan kemudian membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Lalu mereka pun segera pergi ke tempat Guy sensei, untuk meminta izin tidak latihan, karena kaki Naruto sedang sakit.

******nyanyanyanyanyanyanaya******

Sementara itu ditempat Neji, ia sedang merapikan tembok sambil berkeluh kesah. Hal ini karena sudah disuruh harus memperbaiki tembok itu sendirian. Sekarang dia harus rela adiknya harus diapa-apain oleh Naruto. Oke memang ini berlebihan, tapi memang itu yang ada dipikiran Neji saat ini. Ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada adik kesanyangannya itu, hadeh orang ini memang mengidap sister complex stadium akhir, ck ck.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Neji?" tanya seorang siswi bercepol dua dan menggunakan pakaian khas China, yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Neji yang masih sibuk menggerutu. Perlu diketahui SMA fujisaki memang membebaskan muridnya untuk tidak menggunakan seragam, asalkan pakaiannya itu sopan dan tidak seksi, khususnya untuk siswa perempuan. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan memakai rok di atas lutut dan pakaian tampa lengan alias tank-top.

"Kau tidak lihat Ten-ten, aku sedang apa?" jawab Neji dingin.

"Yah, aku lihat kau sedang memperbaiki tembok, tapi untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" tanya gadis yang bernama Ten-ten itu penasaran. Ten-ten ini adalah teman kecil Neji, namun ia sudah kelas dua. Berbeda dengan Neji yang masih kelas satu. Bukan karena umur Ten-ten lebih tua dari pada Neji sih, atau Neji itu bodoh karena tidak naik kelas. Melainkan karena dia pengen sekelas terus sama Hinata, karena dia takut Hinata diapa-apain ama teman sekelas Hinata. Ck, ck sumpah nie orang emang beneran sister complex akut.

Oh, ya selain teman masa kecil Neji, Ten-ten ini juga jago kendo. Kalau Neji adalah kapten Kendo putra, maka Ten-ten kapten kendo Putri. Ten-ten juga jago olahraga wushu, yaitu sejenis olahraga beladiri yang menggunakan tongkat, dari China.

"Kalau kau mau tau, tanyakan sama si bocah maniak ramen itu," jawab Neji.

"Bocah maniak ramen? Maksudmu Naruto? Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, tadi aku liat dia sama Hinata keluar dari UKS, tapi gak tau ke mana, mereka tampak akrab sekali loh," ujar Ten-ten kemudian.

"APA?!" tanya Neji geram dan aura hitam mulai muncul di tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat Ten-ten menaikan alisnya, karena merasa aneh dengan tingkah Neji yang tiba-tiba kesal begitu.

"Kau kenapa Neji?"

"Oh, ya Ten-ten antarkan aku ke tempat Hinata dan Naruto," pinta Neji kemudian.

"Tapi Neji, tadi kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tau mereka mau pergi ke mana," tolak Ten-ten kemudian.

"Ya sudah bantu aku cari mereka."

"Eh? Bagaimana yah?Ehm.."

"Sudah tak usah banyak mikir, ayo cepat kita pergi," paksa Neji dan langsung menarik tangan Ten-ten.

"Eh, tunggu Neji!" Panggil Ten-ten, namun Neji tidak menghiraukan Ten-ten dan tetap mengajak Ten-ten pergi. Tapi saat Neji dan Ten-ten hendak pergi mencari Hinata dan Naruto, tiba-tiba Tsunade, kepala sekolah SMA Fujisaki datang menghalangi mereka. Yah seperti biasa Tsunade selalu datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar, seperti jelangkung saja.

"Neji kau sudah selesei dengan tugasmu?" tanya Tsunade kemudian. Hal ini membuat Neji melepas tangannya dari Ten-ten dan kembali ke tempat ia memperbaiki tembok.

"Eh, ia Tsunade-sama aku belum menyelesaikannya, tapi aku akan segera menyeleseikannya dengan cepat," jawab Neji agak ketakutan, begitu juga Ten-ten. Yah maklumlah Tsunade dikenal sebagai kepala sekolah yang galak dan tegas, jadi semua murid pada tunduk dan patuh padanya.

"Baguslah, semakin cepat lebih baik, lalu Ten-ten sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Tsunade kepada Ten-ten.

"Eh anu Tsunade –sama, aku cuma mau bantuin Neji saja," jawab Ten-ten berbohong.

"Oh, oke niatmu memang baik Ten-ten, tapi lebih baik biarkan Neji bekerja sendiri, karena ini adalah kesalahannya, jadi dia harus menanggung akibatnya itu sendirian tampa bantuan orang lain, mengerti!"

"Mengerti Tsunade-sama," jawab Ten-ten patuh dan menyikut Neji. Ia cukup kesal juga karena gara-gara Neji, ia ikutan dimarahi.

"Aduh, apa sih?" tanya Neji kesal tiba-tiba disikut Ten-ten.

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Tsunade ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Neji.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa Tsunade-sama," jawab Neji berbohong.

"Oke, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, Neji cepat seleseikan pekerjaanmu itu!"

"Baik, Tsunade-sama." Kemudian Tsunade pun pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Ten-ten berduaan.

"Huh, ini semua gara-gara kamu, Neji aku juga ikut dimarahin kepsek kan," ujar Ten-ten kesal.

"Siapa suruh kau beralasan untuk membantuku, jadi kau ikutan dimarahi kan?" ungkap Neji tak mau kalah.

"Loh,memangnya kau ingin aku bilang ke kepsek kalau aku diseret gak jelas olehmu Neji?"

"Ya, tidak sih, ya sudah aku minta maaf, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa pergi mencari Naruto dan Hinata, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata disaat aku sedang sibuk benerin tembok, ukh aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya," ungkap Neji kemudian, hal ini membuat Ten-ten sweatdrop melihat tingkah Neji yang berlebihan.

"Ten-ten, Neji sedang apa disini? Kalian sedang berlatih yah? kok gak diajak aku sih?" tanya seorang siswa laki-laki berambut seperti mangkok **#ditendang Lee **dan berpakaian hijau ketat bernama Rock Lee. Ia juga termasuk teman masa kecil Neji. Lee ini adalah seorang emuda yang penuh semangat dan maniak berlatih. Ia juga pengagum berat Guy sensei, bahkan sampai mengikuti gayanya Guy sensei, ck ck.

"Kami tidak sedang berlatih Lee," jawab Ten-ten kemudian.

"Lah itu ada batu-bata dan semen, ada pasirnya juga pula, itu alat-alat untuk berlatih bukan?" Tanya Lee ketika melihat batu-bata, semen dan pasir didekat Neji dan Ten-ten.

"Yang benar saja Lee, aku ini sedang dihukum Tsunade-sama untuk memperbaiki tembok, bukan untuk berlatih," jawab Neji kemudian.

"Eh dihukum memperbaiki tembok?"

"Ya."

"Keren, aku juga mau dong, memperbaiki tembok bisa membantuku berlatih, karena dengan mengangkat batu-bata yang berat itu, bisa untuk melatih otot tangan," pinta Lee ngaco, hal ini membuat Ten-ten sweatdrop. Ia benar-benar heran kok bisa ia berteman dengan dua siswa laki-laki yang aneh. Yang satu pengidap sister complex dan yang satu maniak berlatih, ck ck, kasihan kau Ten-ten.

Tapi beda dengan Ten-ten yang sweatdrop, justru ini membuat Neji senang. Karena kalau Lee mau menggantikan hukumannya itu, maka ia bisa mencari Hinata dan Naruto lagi. Neji pun langsung senyum sendiri-sendiri, dan hal ini membuat Ten-ten yang tadinya sweatdrop jadi merinding, melihat Neji yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Baiklah, Lee kalau kau mau membantu. Sebenarnya aku mau mencari Hinata sih, dan kalau kau mau membantu aku akan senang sekali," ujar Neji kemudian. Sontak mata Lee berubah menjadi bintang-bintang, karena senang akhirnya ia bisa berlatih dengan batu-bata itu.

"Serius Neji?"

"Ya, aku serius," jawab Neji mantab.

"Huaa keren, oke Neji, kau jangan khawatir aku pasti akan menyelesaikan dengan waktu satu jam, tidak setengah jam," ujar Lee bersemangat.

"Oke, thanks yah Lee. Tapi jangan sampai ketahuan Tsunade-sama yah, nanti kau jadi tidak bisa berlatih memperbaiki tembok lagi."

"Yo sama-sama, kau tenang saja ini akan jadi rahasia diantara kita bertiga, yosh aku bekerja dulu yah." Lee pun langsung memperbaiki tembok yang rusak itu dengan penuh semangat. Dan hal ini membuat Ten-ten sweatdrop kembali, karena dengan mudahnya Lee dimanfaatkan oleh Neji. Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah aneh dari teman-temannya itu.

"Ten-ten ayo," ajak Neji kemudian dan Ten-ten pun hanya menangguk pasrah, menanggapi sahabatnya yang sister complex ini.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Gedung olahraga SMA Fujisaki merupakan gedung olahraga terbesar se-Tokyo. Hal ini karena terdapat berbagai macam ruangan, seperti ruang olahraga basket, voli, Judo, Kendo, badminton dan tenis meja. Selain itu ada juga kolam renang, ruangan senam dan Gymnastic. Hal ini dilakukan karena SMA Fujisaki ingin mengembangkan olahraga untuk anak-anak yang berbakat dibidang olahraga, selain Seni tentunya.

Disebuah ruangan untuk basket, seorang guru berpenampilan mencolok dengan rambut hitam seperti mangkok dan pakaian berwarna hijau ketat, sedang mengarahkan murid-muridnya untuk berlatih menembak bola ke ring basket. Lalu tiba-tiba seorang siswa laki-laki yang kakinya diperban, bersama siswa perempuan yang memapahnya datang menghampiri guru tersebut.

"Guy sensei," panggil siswa laki-laki tersebut. Sontak guru yang dipanggil Guy itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seorang siswa yang dikenalnya itu dalam keadaan tidak baik. Siswa itu juga dipapah oleh siswa perempuan yang juga dikenalnya.

"Naruto? Ada apa dengan kakimu itu?" tanya Guy sensei heran kepada siswa yang diperban itu.

"Iya sensei, ini gara-gara aku terlalu bersemangat, karena berhasil masuk ke club basket. Lalu pada saat aku lagi senang dan lompat-lompat, aku yang sedang membawa batu-bata. Tiba-tiba tidak sengaja menjatuhkan batu-bata itu ke kaki deh," jelas siswa yang bernama Naruto itu panjang lebar.

"Ha ha, makanya hati-hati Naruto, tapi kenapa kau bisa megang batu-bata? Memang kau habis ngapain?" tawa Guy sensei mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Tapi kemudian ia langsung bertanya kepada Naruto, kenapa ia membawa batu-bata?

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku dihukum oleh Ba-chan, gara-gara ngerusakin tembok," jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Wah, wah, ngapain kau merusakin tembok kau mau berlatih?" tanya Guy sensei lagi.

"Eh? I...iya sensei," jawab Naruto gagap karena sebenarnya ia berbohong akan kejadian sebenarnya. Hal ini membuat siswa perempuan yang memapahnya itu menatap Naruto heran. Gadis itu merasa kalau Naruto berbohong, tapi ia tidak mau bertanya, karena takut Naruto marah.

"Ha ha Naruto..Naruto semangat sih boleh, tapi ada aturannya juga, sekarang akibatnya kan jadi begini," nasihat Guy sensei sambil tertawa mendengar penjelasan dari muridnya yang selalu bersemangat ini.

"Iya sensei. Ehm sensei sebenarnya aku datang ke sini karena ingin minta izin tidak berlatih basket dua hari. Sekarang dan besok. Terus aku juga mau minta maaf, karena aku yang baru masuk klub saja, sudah minta izin, maaf yah Guy sensei," ujar Naruto kemudian sambil membungkukkan badannya, pertanda ia minta maaf.

"Ya sudah ya sudah, apa boleh buat aku izinkan kau untuk tidak latihan selama dua hari. Tapi ingat kau jangan melakukan hal yang ceroboh seperti tadi, mengerti!"

"Ha'i sensei," jawab Naruto senang karena telah diizinkan oleh Guy sensei.

"A..ano Naruto-kun.." panggil siswi yang memapahnya itu kemudian.

"Ya ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto penasaran karena gadis itu menunjukan raut wajah yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau hanya minta izin dua hari? Bukannya lukamu itu lumayan serius? Sampai susah jalan begitu?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Oh kau tidak tau yah Hinata, aku ini memiliki kecepatan penyembuhan yang lebih cepat dari orang lain. Jadi setiap aku sakit, aku pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat," jelas Naruto.

"Oh begitu," ujar Hinata mengerti.

"Guy sensei," panggil seorang pemuda berambut seperti ayam **#dicidori Sasuke** dan seorang gadis berambut pink yang tiba-tiba datang, serta memanggil Guy sensei. Otomatis Guy, Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Teme? Sakura? Mau ngapain kalian ke sini?" tanya Naruto keheranan, begitu juga Guy dan Hinata.

"Sensei aku mau minta izin," jawab pemuda itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Minta izin? Minta izin untuk apa?" tanya Guy sensei.

"Aku..ukh..adududuh..," jawab pemuda itu, namun terhenti karena merasakan perutnya sakit lagi.

"Ehm, begini sensei Sasuke ingin minta izin tidak latihan hari ini, karena perutnya sedang sakit," jelas gadis yang bersama Sasuke kemudian.

"Oh, baiklah. Hadeh sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali yang minta izin," jawab Guy kemudian.

"Hei, Sakura kenapa tiba-tiba teme sakit perut begitu? Perasaan tadi dia baik-baik aja deh," tanya Naruto heran kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke bisa sakit perut.

"Eh? Itu... itu... itu karena aku salah memberikan jus tomat dengan jus cabai, jadilah Sasuke begitu," jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Jus tomat? Jus cabai? Ha ha ha ha ha... Sakura Sakura, kau parah sekali, tapi ini menggelikan.. ha ha ha," tawa Naruto mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura.

"Diam kau dobe, ukh..sepertinya aku harus ke toilet lagi," ujar Sasuke kesal dan langsung kembali ke toilet lagi.

"Ah Sasuke tunggu!" panggil Sakura yang langsung menyusul Sasuke yang telah pergi duluan. Naruto pun kembali tertawa lagi melihat kelakuan kedua sejoli itu.

"Enak sekali kau tertawa Naruto, padahal tadi aku kesusahan membetulkan tembok yang rusak," ujar seorang siswa yang memiliki rambut bagaikan model shampo bernama Neji, yang tiba-tiba datang itu. Dari nada suaranya, Neji tampak kesal sekali terhadap Naruto dan tak lupa aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu. Hal ini membuat Naruto yang tadinya tertawa itu langsung berhenti seketika. Keringat dingin pun menetes dari wajah tannya itu.

"Eh Neji, sudah selesei membereskan temboknya?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Grr Na..Ru..To..," sepertinya Neji benar-benar marah sekali. Refleks Naruto langsung berlindung dibelakang Hinata karena ketakutan menghadapi Neji.

"Neji-niisan aku bisa jelaskan kok," ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Hinata kemari," panggil Neji dingin.

"Tapi..."

"KEMARI HINATA!" panggil Neji lebih keras.

"Hei Neji sudahlah, kau ini, sister complexmu keterlaluan tau," cegah siswi bercepol dua bernama Ten-ten, yang datang bersama Neji.

"Kau ini tidak usah ikut campur Ten-ten, ini urusanku dengan Naruto dan Hinata," ujar Neji dingin.

"Bagaimana aku tidak ikut campur Neji, lihat sendiri kau baru saja membentak Hinata dan membuatnya ketakutan," ujar Ten-ten sambil menunjuk Hinata yang berdiri ketakutan dengan Naruto yang juga berdiri ketakutan di belakang Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata maafkan aku," ujar Neji meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Neji-niisan, aku mengerti kok, nii-san sangat sayang padaku dan ingin melindungiku. Tapi kali ini percayalah nii-san kalau Naruto itu anak yang baik, bukannya tadi sudah dibuktikan dia menolongku yang pingsan. Sekarang saatnya aku membalasnya dengan menolong Naruto yang sedang terluka ini," ujar Hinata kemudian.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Neji kau dengar tidak kata Hinata tadi, Naruto tuh baik dengan Hinata. Dia juga teman SMP kita bukan dan kau tau Naruto berbeda dengan orang-orang itu. jadi percayalah pada mereka. Lagipula ini saatnya kau membiarkan Hinata memiliki teman yang banyak, kasihan dia sendirian mulu," tambah Ten-ten kemudian.

'Orang-orang itu? apa maksudnya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati mendengar perkataan Ten-ten tentang orang-orang itu.

"Oke, baiklah kau boleh berteman dengan Naruto, Hinata. Tapi ingat jangan sampai kau membuat Hinata bersedih, atau kau akan tau akibatnya! Ingat aku mengawasimu, Naruto!" ancam Neji.

"Tentu saja tidak Neji, aku tak akan membuat Hinata bersedih, aku suka dia. Hinata teman yang baik, jadi tenang saja," jawab Naruto membuat Hinata kembali blushing mendengar kata-kata suka dari Naruto.

"Ehem, Neji tugasmu sudah selesei kan?" tanya Tsunade yang seperti biasa tiba-tiba datang, membuat semuanya kaget saja.

"Eh, itu..ano..Tsunade-sama.. tugas itu.." Neji benar-benar tidak tahu harus jawab apa? habis tugasnya kan digantikan Lee.

"Apa?"

"Brakkk," tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu olahraga dibuka kencang dan muncullah mangkok eh salah orang yang berambut mangkok sebenarnya **#dibogem Lee **sambil berkacak pinggang layaknya seorang hero?

"Neji, tugasmu sudah selesei, sekarang tembok itu sudah bagus seperti sedia kala. Dan coba liat tanganku ini semakin kuat dan berotot, hebat bukan," ujar siswa yang dipanggil Lee itu sambil memperlihatkan otot tangannya itu.

"Wah kau hebat Lee," puji Guy sensei yang langsung menghampiri Lee.

"Terima kasih sensei, ini semua berkatmu juga," ujar Lee dan terjadilah acara peluk memeluk antara bapak dan anak eh salah guru dan murid. Hal ini membuat Naruto, Ten-ten, dan Hinata bersweatdrop ria melihat adegan aneh itu. Sementara Neji hanya menepuk jidatnya karena kebodohan dari temannya itu.

"Ehem, Neji setelah ini kau membersihkan semua toilet di sekolah dan mengepel seluruh koridor sekolah," ujar Tsunade tegas, hal ini membuat Neji ketakutan. Tsunade memang tak kenal ampun dalam memberikan hukuman pada muridnya yang bersalah.

"Hae, baiklah Tsunade-sama," ujar Neji pasrah.

"Dan untukmu Naruto, karena kakimu sedang luka, hukumanmu menulis diatas kertas aku tidak akan merusak tembok sekolah lagi, sebanyak seratus kalimat," perintah Tsunade kemudian yang sekarang sasarannya adalah Naruto.

"Eh? Kok aku juga sih Baa-chan, lagian hukumannya banyak amet," protes Naruto

"Oke hukumanmu ditambah menjadi dua ratus kalimat!"

"Ehhhh? Ukh baiklah Baa..eh salah Tsunade-sama," ujar Naruto yang langsung mengganti kata-katanya dari Baa-chan menjadi Tsunade-sama, karena melihat tajam dari Tsunade. Yah akhirnya Neji dan Naruto pun menanggung akibat dari kesalahan mereka sendiri, deh.

*****Bersambung*****

**Yohoho Noah datang kembali, maaf yah baru update sekarang. Habis selama beberapa bulan ini, Noah bener-bener nge-blank gak ad aide sama sekali buat bikin fic. Jadi yah sembari nunggu datangnya ide terpaksa Noah sibuk ngurusin Blog Noah.**

**Oh ya untuk guest ini Noah udah upload fic-nya gomen kalau lama, **

**Oke akhir kata ** **mohon direview yah \^.^/ see you next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimare**

**Nyulik chara Naruto dari Masashi Kishimoto pake karung, he he #ketawa iblis**

**Pairing**

**NaruHina lebih utama :D**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, AU, alur gak jelas, cerita gaje, penulis yang masih amatir dan masih banyak lagi yang Noah gak tau**

*****nyanyanya ayo kita mulai nyanyanya*****

Perpustakaan SMA Fujisaki adalah sebuah perpustakaan yang paling lengkap dengan koleksi buku-bukunya. Selain itu perpustakaan ini juga dilengkapi sarana yang mewah, seperti wifi, laptop, dan lain-lain. Perpustakaan ini juga dibangun di gedung yang terpisah dan berlantai dua. Lantai satu berisi koleksi buku-buku, meja dan kursi untuk siswa yang ingin duduk serta membaca di perpustakaan. Selain itu ada juga toilet untuk siswa yang kebelet, jadi gak perlu susah-susah keluar perpustakaan. Tempat untuk peminjaman buku juga ada di lantai ini

Sementara di lantai dua berisi ruangan wifi, komputer dan laptop. Sehingga murid-murid dapat mencari informasi melalui media internet disini. Boleh dengan menggunakan komputer yang telah disediakan atau memakai laptop sendiri. Lalu disini juga ada ruangan untuk presentasi yang dilengkapi dengan layar putih, infocus dan telivisi.

Perpustakaan ini selalu penuh dengan siswa di jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Hari ini seperti biasa perpustakaan juga ramai akan siswa-siswa yang ingin belajar, melihat-lihat buku atau browsing. Namun entah kenapa ada pemandangan yang berbeda di sini. Semua murid tampak melihat ke salah satu tempat duduk dekat dengan di jendela. Di sana ada seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang jabrik dan memiliki warna mata sebiru langit. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto salah satu dari lima pangeran tampan dan populer yang ada di SMA Fujisaki dan dijuluki prince of charming.

Masalahnya disini mereka menatap Naruto bukan karena kagum atau terpesona seperti biasanya. Mereka menatap Naruto seakan-akan dunia sudah mulai kiamat. Habis Naruto ini emang gak pernah suka mejeng di perpustakaan, dia lebih suka main di gedung olahraga atau gedung kesenian SMA Fujisaki. Makanya semua murid disini, memandang heran ke arah Naruto. Si empunya sendiri sih gak sadar kalau ditatap terus, karena saat ini dia lagi serius menjalani hukuman yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-sama. Jadi ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar.

"Tik...tik...tik...tik...," terdengar suara jam dinding berdetak di perpustakaan itu. Menit demi menit pun berlalu dan akhirnya sudah satu jam Naruto berada di perpustakaan ini. Naruto mulai merasa tangannya pegal-pegal. Apa boleh buat saat ini ia harus menulis kalimat 'Aku tidak akan merusak tembok sekolah lagi' sampai seratus kalimat. Dan itu juga harus selesei sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, yaitu sekitar jam setengah empat sore dan saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga siang. Jadi Naruto harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan hukumannya atau kalau tidak Tsunade akan memberikan hukumannya lagi.

"Huft akhirnya selesei juga," ujar Naruto setelah beberapa lama berkutat dengan pulpen dan bukunya.

"Na..Naruto-kun kau sudah selesei?" tanya seorang gadis manis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender bernama Hinata. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang bertanya padanya. Tampak Naruto menatap heran ke arah Hinata.

"A.. ada apa Naruto-kun, kenapa menatapku seperti itu..?" tanya Hinata menundukan kepalanya karena malu diliatin terus oleh Naruto.

"Eng Hinata sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto bingung, kok bisa Hinata ada disini.

"Eh? Naruto-kun aku kan ada disini sejak tadi, memangnya Naruto-kun tidak sadar kalau aku menemani Naruto-kun mengerjakan hukuman dari Tsunade-sama," jawab Hinata kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, karena ternyata Naruto tidak sadar kalau sejak awal Hinata sudah ada diperpustakaan ini. Dan bahkan Hinata duduk dihadapannya sambil membaca buku, ck ck. Sebenarnya sih Noah juga gak sadar kalau Hinata ada **#digorok massa **Oke lanjut kecerita.

"Eh? Sou ka?" tanya Naruto kaget plus tidak percaya juga kalau sejak tadi Hinata menemaninya untuk menjalani hukuman menulis di perpustakaan tersebut.

"Iya Naruto-kun." Naruto menggaruk-garukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa juga Hinata capek-capek nemenin dia menjalani hukuman dari Tsunade?

"Eh? Oh gitu yah, ehm tapi kenapa kau mau capek-capek nemenin aku disini? Kenapa gak temenin kakakmu Neji saja? Bukannya dia juga dihukum yah?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Eh? Eto ano aku..aku...," Hinata tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang beruntun itu. Jujur aja dia menemani Naruto karena dia merasa bersalah atas apa yang menimpa Naruto. Hinata berpikir kalau saja ia tidak mendekati Naruto dan memberikannya minuman setelah selesei basket, mungkin ia tak perlu pingsan. Dan jika ia tidak pingsan, Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot membawakannya ke UKS sehingga membuat Neji marah, sampai harus menghancurkan tembok sekolah, yang mengakibatkan Naruto dan Neji dihukum oleh Tsunade. Selain itu gara-gara hukuman dari Tsunade untuk membetulkan tembok sekolah yang hancur, kaki Naruto harus terluka karenanya.

Jadi itulah kenapa Hinata merasa bersalah pada naruto. Namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini pada naruto. Walaupun begitu Hinata tetap harus mengungkapkan apa yang dipikirkan saat ini. Untuk itu ia menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya supaya bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Ano Naruto aku.. aku... aku ingin minta maaf padamu atas perlakuan Nejinii-san padamu dan juga atas aku yang telah membuatmu menjadi dihukum seperti ini," jawab Hinata yang akhirnya berhasil juga mengungkapkan apa yang ada didalam benaknya.

"Eh? Ehm kau tak perlu minta maaf seperti itu Hinata, lagian ini semua bukan salahmu, yah emang aku lagi sial kali," ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Hinata kau tak perlu memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu, sekarang gimana kalau kau temani aku ke tempat Ba-chan, setelah itu kita makan di kantin. Soalnya aku lapar, gara-gara ngerjain hukuman ini," ajak Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Hinata. Sontak wajah Hinata memerah, entah karena ajakan dari Naruto atau karena Naruto menepuk bahunya, entahlah tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang.

"Na..Naruto-kun mengajakku makan bersama?" tanya Hinata masih tidak percaya.

"Yep, kau kan tadi sudah menemaniku jadi sebagai rasa berterima kasihku kau kuajak makan sama-sama,kau mau kan?"

"Eh? Itu... itu.. baiklah Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya lagi, biasa kalau lagi malu-malu, gugup atau grogi Hinata pasti melakukan itu.

"Ehm, tapi bayar sendiri-sendiri yah," ujar Naruto nyengir, hadeh Naruto Naruto kirain pengen traktir Hinata nyatanya mesti bayar sendiri-sendiri juga, ck ck.

"Eh? Ya aku mengerti Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata setuju. Duh Hinata ini baik banget sih coba kalau Sakura atau Ino yang diajak pasti mereka bakal ngatain Naruto cowok gak punya modal, hadeh.

"Ya sudah ayo," ajak Naruto kemudian dan langsung menarik tangan kecil Hinata. Hal ini membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dengan kencang, karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang supaya tidak pingsan lagi, karena ia tak merepotkan Naruto lagi.

*****nyanyanyanyanya******

Sementara itu di sebuah toilet pria, seorang siswa berambut raven melawan gravitasi, bernama Sasuke. Semenjak tadi bolak-balik keluar masuk toilet dan ini sudah yang ke sepuluh ia memasuki toilet. Hal ini membuat orang-orang disekitar bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan ice prince kita ini? Dan yang lebih tidak kalah anehnya, seorang gadis cantik berambut pink bernama Sakura, sedang berdiri ketakutan di depan toilet pria sambil menggigiti jarinya. Sesekali ia menengok ke arah toilet pria dan terkadang ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan cemas. Sementara Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Hal ini membuat orang-orang tambah heran. Kenapa sang pinky princess, julukan Sakura di SMA Fujisaki ini, mejeng di depan toilet pria? Jangan-jangan selain hobby mengoleksi benda-benda girly dan berwarna pink, Sakura juga hobby ngintip toilet pria. Memikirkan hal itu membuat orang-orang disekitar jadi kejang-kejang, bahkan Noah pun sampai mangap-mangap. Karena ternyata Sakura punya hobby yang sama dengan Jiraiya sensei wakil kepsek SMA Fujisaki dan juga seorang guru mesum, eh salah guru bahasa Jepang.

Bedanya kalau Jiraiya sensei sukanya ngintipin toilet wanita, ya iyalah Jiraiya sensei kan cowok, kalau Jiraiya suka ngintipin cowok, berarti Jiraiya itu yaoi dong. Kyaa kesukaan Noah **#dijitak Massa **Ehem oke kita lanjutkan ceritanya. Saat ini sebenarnya Sakura sebenarnya sedang mencemaskan ice prince kita. Selain itu dia juga merasa bersalah karena ulahnya, Sasuke mesti bolak-balik ke toilet ampe sepuluh kali, ck ck kasihan. Jadi kalian jangan berpikiran yang iya iya eh salah maksudnya yang enggak-enggak tentang Sakura. Padahal sebenarnya tadi Noah juga sempet, mikirin yang iya iya tentang Sakura sih **#ditendang Sakura.**

Oke lanjut, saat Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikiran rasa bersalahnya, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Hal ini membuat Sakura cukup kaget, ia pun segera menengok ke arah seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya itu, dan terlihatlah kuning eh salah, terlihatlah seorang siswi cantik berambut kuning pucat panjang, serta dikuncir ekor kuda. Dia adalah flower princess kita, namanya adalah Ino Yamanaka. Sahabat Sakura yang hobby mengoleksi bunga dan bahkan di rumahnya ia membuka toko bunga, makanya ia dijuluki flower princess.

"Ino? Kau bikin aku kaget," ungkap Sakura.

"Heh, Sakura kamu ngapain mejeng di depan toilet cowok? tuh liat gara-gara kamu mejeng disini, semua orang pada kejang-kejang tuh," tunjuk Ino pada orang-orang disekitar. Hal ini membuat Sakura heran, kenapa tiba-tiba mereka semua pada kejang-kejang? Habis makan apa mereka? Hadeh Sakura sadarlah, ini semua kan ulahmu ck ck.

"Kenapa dengan mereka? kok pada begitu semua?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Dasar kau ini, bukankah semua itu gara-gara kamu. Ngapain coba mejeng di depan toilet cowok?"

"Loh emangnya kenapa, sah-sah aja kan?" tanya Sakura polos membuat Ino mesti menepuk jidatnya.

"Sakura sayang dengar yah, gara-gara kamu mejeng disini, orang-orang tuh pada mikir kalau kamu mau ngintipin cowok-cowok yang ada di toilet, makanya mereka jadi seperti itu," jelas Ino.

"Hah?! Yang benar saja Ino kau pikir aku ini cewek mesum apa?" ujar Sakura kesal dengan pernyataan dari Ino.

"Ya, terus kenapa kamu mejeng disini?"

"Eh itu.." Kemudian Sakura pun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dari A sampai Z pada Ino. Dan setelah mendengar hal itu, mata Ino langsung melotot dan mangap-mangap tak percaya dengan apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura kau?! Bisa-bisanya kau seceroboh seperti itu, seperti Naruto saja," ujar Ino menanggapi cerita Sakura.

"Aduh, gimana nih Ino, gara-gara ini Sasuke-kun jadi marah besar sama aku, padahal aku sudah dekat dengannya, sekarang dia marah lagi deh padaku," keluh Sakura.

"Hae, bagaimana yah? aku juga tidak tahu, ini semua tergantung Sasuke sendiri sih."

"Begitu yah." Seketika itu juga Sakura langsung lesu setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ino. Emang sih untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ini semua tergantung apakah Sasuke memaafkan dia apa tidak. Tapi gimana caranya untuk membuat Sasuke memaafkannya? Sasuke kan kalau sudah marah bisa nyampe lama, hadeh.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba, sontak Sakura dan Ino pun langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dan terkejutlah mereka ternyata orang yang memanggil Sakura itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sa..Sasuke-kun!"

"Eh? Hai Sasuke," sapa Ino ramah mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hn." Dan seperti biasa dijawab singkat, padat dan jelas oleh Sasuke. Ck ck dasar manusia pelit kata.

"A..ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura gagap seperti Hinata saja.

"Sekarang bereskan tasmu dan ikut aku ke rumah!" perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Apa? Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang, lakukan saja apa yang kuperintahkan!" jawab Sasuke dingin, hal ini membuat Ino dan Sakura merinding. Sasuke itu kalau marah seram.

"Ano, Sasuke kenapa kau mengajak Sakura ke rumahmu? Jangan-jangan kau mau melakukan 'itu' pada Sakura," tebak Ino berpikiran yang enggak-enggak. Sontak wajah Sakura menjadi memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Ino, kamu ini ngomong apa sih?" tanya Sakura kesal, tapi wajahnya tetap memerah.

"Siapa tau kan, fu fu?" bisik Ino menggoda, membuat wajah Sakura memerah lagi.

"Kalian ini mikir apa sih? Dengar yah aku mengajak Sakura ke rumah, hanya untuk membereskan kamarku, karena mulai besok dia kan jadi pembantuku selama satu minggu," jelas Sasuke kemudian.

"Eh, tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau mau mendapatkan maaf dariku kan? Jadi ikuti saja apa kataku!" jawab Sasuke dingin dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino berduaan.

"Ya ampun Sasuke itu, kalau marah mengerikan sekali sih," ungkap Ino seperginya Sasuke.

"Yah sudahlah Ino, yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke, sudah yah aku ke kelas dulu ngambil tas," pamit Sakura pada Ino dan langsung pergi ke kelasnya.

"Hae, untung saja Sai tidak begitu, ah aku lupa aku kan ada janji mau jalan ama Sai," ujar Ino kemudian lalu dia pun juga pergi ke tempat Sai.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

"Ah, tugas sudah selesei dan sekarang waktunya makan," ungkap Naruto bersemangat. Saat ini ia sedang berada di kantin dengan Hinata. Setelah selesei mengerjakan hukumannya dan menyerahkannya pada Tsunade, Naruto dan Hinata pun langsung pergi ke kantin.

"Paman Teuchi aku pesan ramen jumbo spesial ekstra pedas yah," pesan Naruto pada pemilik kantin Ichiraku, bernama Teuchi.

"Siap," jawab Paman Teuchi.

"Sip, eh Hinata kalau kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Ah, aku pesan minuman lemon tea saja," jawab Hinata.

"Eh? Tidak pesan makanan?"

"Tak perlu Naruto-kun, minumannya saja sudah cukup," tolak Hinata secara halus.

"Tidak boleh begitu Hinata, masa aku makan sendirian sih, pokoknya kamu harus memesan sesuatu gak boleh enggak," paksa Naruto kemudian.

"Eh? Ya baiklah aku pesan ramen biasa saja," ujar Hinata yang akhirnya mengalah.

"Nah gitu dong, Pamannn... satu lagi dong ramen biasa untuk Hinata," pesan Naruto.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar yah," jawab paman Teuchi kemudian. Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akhirnya dua buah ramen pun sudah siap. Lalu kemudian Ayame anak paman Teuchi yang juga bekerja di Kantin Ichiraku, untuk membantu ayahnya pun segera membawakan kedua ramen ke meja Naruto dan Hinata.

"Terima kasih Ayame," ujar Naruto berterima kasih pada Ayame.

"Terima kasih," tambah Hinata yang juga berterima kasih pada Ayame, yang telah membawakan ramen untuknya. Tampak porsi ramen Naruto lebih besar dari Hinata, maklum tadi kan dia pesan yang jumbo spesial.

"Nah mari makan." Naruto tampak senang sekali, dia memang seperti itu kalau sudah berhadapan dengan makanan kesukaannya. Hal ini membuat Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Hinata juga tampak tertawa kecil melihat Naruto makannya berantakan, hingga membuat mulutnya blepotan akan kuah ramen.

"Kwenwapwa kwau tertwawa Hwinatwa ? (translate: kenapa kau tertawa Hinata?)" tanya Naruto dengan mulut masih penuh ramen. Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah kekanakan dari Naruto. Kemudian dia pun mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di kantong roknya, lalu mengusapnya ke mulut Naruto.

"Naruto-kun ini lucu, kalau makan ampe blepotan begitu, lagipula kau tidak boleh berbicara pada saat makan, itu tidak baik. Sekarang biar aku bersihkan mulutmu yang blepotan ini yah," jawab Hinata kemudian.

"Ah, terima kasih Hinata dan maaf aku tidak mengulangi berbicara sambil makan," ungkap Naruto yang sudah menelan makanannya dan meminta maaf karena perbuatannya tadi.

"Iya tidak apa Naruto-kun, aku mengerti kok," jawab Hinata tersenyum, manis sekali kayak gula.

"Hinata?"

"Ya kenapa Naruto-kun?"

"Ehm, ano ternyata kau ini manis sekali saat dilihat dari dekat tadi. Selain itu kau ini orangnya baik dan perhatian," ungkap Naruto tiba-tiba. Sontak wajah Hinata merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, dipuji blak-blakan oleh Naruto. Bukan hanya itu saja, jantungnya kini sedang meloncat-loncat kegirangan dan tak bisa dihentikan. Tapi tiba-tiba kesenangan yang hanya semenit itu pun berakhir, karena tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Hinata

"Ehem, Hinata sudah bel, ayo kita pulang," panggil seseorang itu dari belakang mereka. Lalu pada saat Naruto dan Hinata menengok, ternyata yang berbicara adalah Neji, kakak Hinata. Sontak mereka pun terkejut melihat Neji ada di kantin ini. Naruto dan Hinata pun punya firasat buruk, karena hal ini. Apalagi dilihat Neji yang tampak tenang tapi sebenarnya , aura-aura hitam telah menguar dari tubuhnya itu.

"Eh, Neji hukumanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto nyengir seperti biasa. Tapi kemudian cengiran itu berubah jadi kemuraman, karena Neji menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Sudah, Hinata ayo pulang," jawab Neji dingin dan langsung menarik Hinata untuk menjauhi Naruto. Sepertinya sih Neji masih tidak rela membiarkan adik kesanyangannya itu dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. Walaupun tadi sudah membiarkan Hinata bersama Naruto.

"Ba..Baik Neji-nii, Naruto aku pamit dulu yah, maaf atas semuanya," pamit Hinata yang kemudian langsung pergi, setelah ditarik Neji lagi. Ck ck kasihan Hinata punya kakak yang sister compleks akut, sudah gitu susah sekali lagi untuk menyembuhkannya.

"TERIMA KASIH HINATA," teriak Naruto kemudian karena Hinata sudah jauh ditarik-tarik oleh Neji.

"Huff, aku juga harus pulang," ujar Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian setelah membayar makanannya, Naruto pun langsung pergi dari kantin, untuk menuju ke kelas, dan mengambil tasnya. Setelah itu barulah ia pulang ke rumah dengan naik bus, seperti biasanya.

******bersambung*****

**T.T akhirnya selesei juga chap ke empat. Setelah bertapa dai goa ke goa, dari goa ke goa, dari goa ke.. #sweatdrop sendirian, akhirnya dapat ide juga buat bikin chap ke empat. Gomen yah updatenya lama, maklum kedapetin idenya emang lama bener. Tapi Noah akan tetep usahain untuk mencari ide lebih cepet lagi, jadi kagak update kelamaan.**

**Oh ya thanks for temen-temen yang udah mau ngereview fic Noah, jadi terharu karena ada juga yang ngeriview fic ini, hiks T.T oke akhir kata see you next time.**

**Dan jangan lupa reader yang baik selalu meninggalkannya jejaknya #kaskus mode on, bye all :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimare**

**#Nodong pistol ke arah Masashi, Noah: Naruto is my mine #todong balik pake gergaji oleh Masashi, Noah: T.T hiks ia deh Naruto has Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, AU, Typo, Abal, Alur gak jelas, Gaje, dan masih banyak lagi yang Noah gak tau**

**Pairing**

**NaruHina, SasuSaku**

"Naruto" = Percakapan

"**Naruto" = **Percakapan di telepon

**Onoki bukan OC tapi Tsucikage ke 3 yang bertarung lawan madara bersama kage lainnya**

*****nyanyanya ayo kita mulai saja nya*****

Di sebuah tempat parkir seorang siswa dengan model rambut iklan sampo sedang memasuki sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver. Sebelumnya ia membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan seorang siswi berambut indigo masuk terlebih dahulu. Tampak wajah siswi itu begitu murung, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Lalu setelah keduanya naik ke mobil, siswa tersebut langsung menyalakan mesin mobil, kemudian menjalankannya keluar dari tempat parkir SMA Fujisaki. Selama dalam perjalanan entah kenapa suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang mau bicara satu sama lainnya. Akhirnya karena tidak tahan siswa tersebut mulai buka suara.

"Hinata kenapa kau dari diam saja? Biasanya kau akan menceritakan pengalamanmu selama di sekolah," tanya siswa itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Neji-nii, hanya pengen diam saja," jawab siswi yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Kau memikirkan Naruto yah?" tebak siswa yang bernama Neji.

"Eh? Tidak kok," jawab Hinata berbohong, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Supaya tidak terlihat oleh Neji, karena saat ini semburat merah mulai muncul di wajahnya saat mendengar kata Naruto.

"Kau tidak usah bohong Hinata, aku tahu kau itu suka sama Naruto kan?" tebak Neji lagi dan hal ini sukses membuat wajah Hinata merah padam dan tentu saja ini diketahui oleh Neji.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang suka padanya, dengar Hinata sebelum kau terlibat jauh dengan bocah itu, lebih baik kau jauhi dia," tambah Neji lagi.

"Eh? Ke... Kenapa Nii-san?" tanya Hinata heran dengan pernyataan dari Neji.

"Dengar! kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia kan? oke mungkin kau selalu memperhatikan dia dari jauh, tapi kau tidak tahu, dia berasal dari keluarga mana? Bagaimana asal-usul keluarganya? Apakah dari keluarga baik-baik atau keluarga yang buruk? Hinata kau ini dari keturunan bangsawan tidak sepatutnya kau berteman apa lagi suka dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya," jawab Neji panjang lebar. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa tersinggung akan kata-kata dari Neji.

Hinata tau dia belum mengenal baik Naruto, tapi ia tahu Naruto orang yang baik hati. Hinata tau Naruto itu akan selalu mengutamakan kepentingan orang tua, karena ia pernah melihat Naruto yang menolong seorang kakek ketika mau menyebrang jalan. Ia juga tahu, Naruto suka membantu tukang kebun di sekolah pak tua Onoki, yang sering sakit pinggang itu, seperti mencabut rumput atau membuang sampah di taman.

Hinata juga tahu Naruto itu orang yang pantang menyerah. Naruto itu sangat lemah dibidang akademi, makanya untuk mempertahankan beasiswa olahraganya, Naruto selalu berlatih setiap pagi supaya prestasi olahraganya meningkat. Hinata tahu karena sejak Naruto menolongnya, Hinata selalu memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Karena itulah ia sungguh tersinggung dengan kata-kata Neji yang seperti itu.

"Nii-san aku tahu aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto-kun, tapi yang aku tahu aku... aku... aku suka pada Naruto-kun," ungkap Hinata kemudian dan hal ini sukses membuat Neji terdiam dan tak bisa membalas pernyataan dari Hinata.

Neji tak pernah menyangka, hanya karena seorang bocah yatim piatu seperti Naruto, Hinata bisa berubah drastis seperti ini. Padahal dulu Hinata adalah seorang anak yang penurut dan tidak pernah mengeluh jika disuruh olehnya atau ayahnya, Hiashi. Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena untuk pertama kalinya Hinata benar-benar membatah apa yang dikatakannya. Hinata sepertinya sudah mulai memberanikan diri untuk menunjukan dirinya. Dia mulai bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini.

"Hhh, terserah sajalah, tapi kalau aku melihat Naruto menyakitimu, detik itu juga aku akan membuatmu menjauh dari dia, selamanya," ujar Neji yang akhirnya menyerah juga. Yah biarpun Neji ini sister complex, tapi kalau berdekatan dengan Naruto itu membuat Hinata bahagia. Maka Neji pun akan merelakannya juga, namun masih dalam pengawasan Neji tentunya.

"Terima kasih Nii-san," jawab Hinata tersenyum senang. Hal ini membuat Neji terhenyak melihatnya, baru kali ini ia melihat senyuman Hinata yang begitu bahagia. Karena semenjak kematian ibunya, saat melahirkan Hanabi adik perempuan keduanya, sewaktu SD. Hinata jarang tersenyum, kalaupun tersenyum itu bukan senyuman bahagia, namun senyuman kesedihan yang selalu diperlihatkannya.

Neji tidak pernah menyangka seorang bocah maniak ramen, yang hanya seorang yatim piatu itu dapat mengubah Hinata sampai sejauh ini. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk menyetujui hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata adalah hal yang benar.

"Tapi Hinata kau tidak boleh senang dulu, aku masih mengawasimu dengan Naruto. Selain itu masih ada Tou-san, kau tau kan bagaimana pandangannya tentang hubungan Bangsawan dan rakyat biasa itu, melebihi diriku. Sampai-sampai dia tidak boleh memperbolehkan kita untuk memilih teman secara sembarangan," ujar Neji memperingatkan.

Yah Hinata mengerti hal itu, satu hal yang membuat Hinata takut adalah jika ayahnya tau kalau Hinata menyukai orang biasa. Ayahnya pasti akan memisahkan dari Naruto dengan menggunakan segala cara. Ditambah lagi, Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya. Memikirkan hal ini membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia cuma bisa berharap semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Yah semoga saja.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Bicara soal orang yang ada dalam pikiran Hinata, saat ini orang itu sedang berdiri di halte bus. Yah dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan sudah berdiri disana selama tiga puluh menit. Wajahnya tampak kesal karena bus tak kunjung datang. Berkali-kali ia menguap karena menunggu bus tersebut. Inilah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak suka berpergian dengan bus, karena ia tidak suka menunggu lama.

Biasanya Naruto selalu menggunakan sepeda bututnya jika pergi ke mana-mana, selain tidak perlu membayar, dia juga tidak perlu menunggu seperti ini. Tapi kali ini untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak naik sepeda, melainkan naik bus. Yah apa boleh buat, saat ini kakinya sedang tidak bagus untuk mengayuh sepeda. Gara-gara kejadian di sekolah tadi, membuat kaki Naruto menjadi terluka, hingga tidak bisa menggunakan sepedanya, untuk pulang seperti biasa. Sementara sepedanya saat ini dititipkan di tempat pak tua Onoki tukang kebun SMU Fujisaki.

Yah sebenarnya dia tidak sepenuhnya kesal sih, karena berkat itu Naruto bisa menjadi dekat dengan Hinata. Seorang siswi yang tadinya culun berubah menjadi siswi yang berwajah manis. Entah kenapa ia sangat senang sekali hari ini. Tapi disaat bersamaan ia juga kesal karena harus menunggu bus yang tidak kunjung datang.

Tiba-tiba saat sedang menunggu kedatangan bus, seorang mobil berwarna dark blue berhenti tepat di depan Naruto. Kemudian perlahan jendela mobil terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut raven dan bentuknya melawan gravitasi, bersama seorang gadis berambut pink yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Teme? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang ternyata mengenali sepasang pemuda yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Sedang apa kau disini dobe? Biasanya kau pulang dengan sepedamu itu?" tanya pemuda itu balik.

"Ah, itu terpaksa, kakiku kan sedang sakit, loh Sakura kau pulang sama teme?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut raven.

"Ah, Hai Naruto," sapa gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pada Naruto.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian kencan yah?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang penuh menyelidik. Tentu saja hal ini sukses membuat wajah Sakura seperti tomat kesukaan pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Bukan, dia memang sengaja kuajak karena dia akan kujadikan pelayan pribadiku," jawab pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dingin.

"Hah? Pelayan pribadi? Teme kau ini tega sekali masa sahabat kita jadi pelayan pribadi?" ungkap Naruto tidak suka dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadap Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dobe, lagipula dia yang telah membuatku harus bolak-balik ke toilet, jadi dia harus menerima hukumannya," jawab Sasuke datar dan santai.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, ini semua memang salahku jadi aku sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensinya," ujar Sakura tersenyum, dan hal ini dilihat oleh Sasuke. Namun entah kenapa saat melihat Sakura tersenyum jantung Sasuke berdetak seperti biasanya, tapi tentu saja wajahnya tetap dingin seperti biasanya.

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu dobe," pamit Sasuke kemudian, ini adalah caranya untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya saat ini.

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita mengantar Naruto dulu, lagian kasihan dia kakinya sedang sakit begitu malah naik bus, kalau terinjak penumpang yang lain gimana?" usul Sakura. Yah Sakura ini sebenarnya walaupun galak tapi hatinya baik kok.

"Tidak bisa, kita harus segera pulang sekarang," tolak Sasuke tegas dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa kok Sakura, aku masih bisa naik bus kok," tolak Naruto secara halus.

"Sasuke sekali-kali kau itu berbuat baik dikit kenapa, Naruto kan teman kita, jadi apa salahnya kalau dia kita bantu," bujuk Sakura pada Sasuke, tentu saja sebagai sahabat yang baik Sakura ingin menolong Naruto dan ia juga khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap Naruto, sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ck, merepotkan ya sudah ayo naik dobe," ujar Sasuke yang akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Tidak usah teme, aku senang kalian membantuku, tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian," tolak Naruto lagi.

"Tidak apa kok Naruto lagian aku mau dengar ceritamu yang kencan dengan Hinata-chan tadi di sekolah," ujar Sakura kemudian, ternyata alasan utamanya cuma pengen bergosip toh, Sakura, Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Fu fu fu kau tak usah bohong Naruto, kau tadi habis kencan dengan Hinata di kantin Ichiraku kan?" goda Sakura.

"Eh? Kencan apa? aku cuma makan ramen berdua sama Hinata," jelas Naruto.

"Ah tidak usah malu Naruto, aku tahu diam-diam ternyata kau suka sama Hinata juga kan?" goda Sakura lagi.

"Ehm suka? Ia aku emang suka ama Hinata, dia anak yang baik, manis pula," jawab Naruto jujur. Hal ini pun membuat mata Sakura ngeblink-blink?

"Wuah benarkah? Terus apa kalian sudah jadian? Atau sudah ciuman?" tanya Sakura mulai ngaco dan sekali lagi membuat Naruto heran dengan pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih Sakura? Jadian apa? emangnya Hinata juga suka sama aku apa?" dan pernyataan dari Naruto sukses membuat Sakura cengo dan tepuk jidat. Ia lupa kalau Naruto ini tidak memiliki kepekaan terhadap perasaan wanita. Padahal udah jelas banget Hinata tuh suka ama dia, ck ck jadi kasihan ama Hinata deh.

"Ehem, sampai kapan kalian mau bergosip, dobe ayo cepat naik, sebelum aku berubah pikiran," ungkap Sasuke dingin, karena mulai bosan dengan percakapan Naruto dan Sakura, sementara dia diacuhkan. Fu fu fu jangan-jangan Sasuke ini cemburu dengan keakraban Naruto dan Sakura**.**

"Ehm, ya sudah deh, busnya juga masih lama datangnya, thanks ya teme, Sakura," ujar Naruto berterima kasih pada Sakura dan Sasuke telah memberikannya tumpangan. Kebetulan sekali Naruto memang sudah jenuh menunggu bus yang tidak kunjung datang.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan treadmark kesukaannya. Lalu Naruto pun memasuki bagian belakang mobil Sasuke. Setelah ia duduk di mobil dan mengunci pintu mobil, Sasuke pun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mobil itu pun langsung melaju dengan kencangnya, yah Sasuke ini memang terkenal suka kebut-kebutan sih. Makanya ia selalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang.

Selama dalam perjalan suasana di dalam mobil tampak sunyi. Tak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Sasuke tampak fokus menyetir mobil, Sakura asyik mendengarkan musik lewat ipod yang dibawanya, sedangkan Naruto tampak menikmati memandangi pemandangan di jalanan.

Mereka semua tampak menikmati perjalanan dalam diam. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto jadi terpikirkan sesuatu, ia sepertinya baru mengingat sesuatu yang penting. Dia pun kemudian mengambil handphone jadul yang ada di dalam tasnya. Yah tentu saja Naruto kan tidak mampu membeli handphone mahal seperti milik Sakura dan Sasuke. Tapi dia cukup senang dengan handphone itu, karena benda itu dibeli dari hasil kerja sambilannya sebagai waiter sekaligus pemain piano, di caffe Akatsuki. Setelah itu ia pun mencari menu di handphonenya dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kalender.

"Ah ternyata benar," guman Naruto. Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto pun langsung, langsung melepas earphone yang sejak tadi dipakainya, untuk mendengarkan musik dari ipod miliknya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Eh? Oh ya kebetulan Sakura kau punya nomor telepon Ino tidak?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Hah? Kau ini ditanya malah balik tanya, memangnya untuk apa sih?" tanya Sakura kesal karena pertanyaannya malah diacuhkan Naruto.

"Sudahlah tak perlu tanya-tanya, kau punya tidak nomornya Ino?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Huh, ada sih, tapi buat apa dulu?"

"Hae, aku mau memesan bunga pada Ino," ujar Naruto yang akhirnya mengalah dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Beli bunga? Oh kau mau membeli bunga untuk Hinata yah, fu fu fu?" tebak Sakura menggoda Naruto.

"Hah? Bukan kok, ini ... buat kaa-san dan tou-san..." jawab Naruto tersenyum aneh.

"Eh?" entah kenapa suasana menjadi tidak enak. Bahkan Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir dan tidak peduli dengan percakapan Sakura dan Naruto sedari tadi, langsung memandang aneh ke arah Naruto, melalui kaca spion.

"Yah, besok kan tanggal 10 oktober, hari ulang tahunku," tambah Naruto lagi. Sakura pun langsung menutup mulutnya karena ia baru ingat kalau besok adalah hari spesial untuk Naruto.

"Ah iya aku lupa Naruto, maaf yah, besok hari spesial untukmu yah," ujar Sakura tersenyum. Namun sebenarnya itu adalah senyuman palsu karena setelahnya Sakura langsung memandang ke arah jendela. Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu. Sasuke yang mengetahui hal itu, tampa sadar menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura pun langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Sakura yang mengerti maksud dari Sasuke, langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dan getaran di tubuhnya kini sudah berhenti.

"Ehm, Naruto ini nomor telepon Ino, kau cari saja nama Ino-pig," ujar Sakura yang kemudian menyerahkan handphonenya pada Naruto.

"Ck, ck Sakura, Sakura masa sahabatmu sendiri dinamain Ino-pig di kontak teleponmu," ujar Naruto sweatdrop mendengar nama yang diberikan Sakura pada Ino di kontak teleponnya.

"Biarin, dia sendiri memberi nama Sakura-si jidat lebar di kontak teleponnya," jawab Sakura kemudian.

"Kan emang jidatmu lebar," jawab Naruto dengan polosnya dan berakhir dengan Sakura menjitak kepalanya.

"Aduduh, ia maaf deh, dan terima kasih ya," ujar Naruto lagi sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena jitakan dari Sakura. Kemudian Naruto pun segera mencari nomor telepon Ino pada kontak telepon di handphone Sakura. Setelah menemukannya, Naruto segera memencet tombol-tombol pada handphonenya, sesuai dengan nomor yang tertera pada handphone Sakura. Lalu setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya tersambung juga telepon ke Ino.

"**Ya, Yamanaka disini, siapa yah?" **tanya suara Ino diseberang.

"Ah Ino, ini aku Naruto aku dapat nomormu dari Sakura," jawab Naruto.

"**Oh Naruto ada apa?"**

"Aku mau tanya Lily putih dan bunga matahari, masih ada stocknya tidak di tokomu?"

"**Iya masih, untuk apa memangnya?"**

"Besok tanggal sepuluh oktober, hari spesial untukku jadi seperti biasa aku ingin menghadiahkan sesuatu pada tou-san dan kaa-san."

"**..." **sepertinya Ino tidak menjawab pernyataan dari Naruto. Sepertinya ia sudah mengerti maksud dari Naruto, karena setiap tahun pada tanggal tersebut Naruto selalu memberi bunga pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Halo Ino kau masih disana?" tanya Naruto heran karena sepertinya Ino sama sekali belum merespon dan hanya diam saja.

"**Oh maaf Naruto aku masih ada disini, baiklah seperti biasa bunga itu akan kuantar ke apartemenmu," **jawab Ino sudah tersadar dari diamnya.

"Ah yah sudah yah, nanti pulsaku bisa habis," ujar Naruto senang dan kemudian langsung menutup teleponnya. Setelah itu suasana kembali sunyi seperti di awal tadi. Lalu setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mobil itu pun sampai di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana. Naruto pun langsung keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke makasih yah udah ngasih aku tumpangan, Sakura juga," jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Hn," dan seperti biasa Sasuke menjawabnya dengan treadmark andalannya. Naruto pun langsung bergegas masuk apartemennya. Tapi belum beberapa langkah ia menjauh dari mobil Sasuke. Ia kembali lagi menghampiri mobil, karena tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Apa lagi dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sempet heran kenapa Naruto kembali lagi.

"Ano, Teme atau Sakura bisa tidak aku minta tolong, bilangin ke Tsunadeba-chan untuk tidak masuk sekolah besok?" pinta Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau belum minta izin ke Tsunade-sama Naruto?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Aku lupa, lagian aku baru ingat besok sepuluh oktober kan baru tadi, jadi gimana mau tidak?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, dasar ya sudah besok pagi-pagi aku akan bilang ke Tsunade-sama, kalau kau izin tidak masuk sekolah," jawab Sakura kemudian.

"He he, terima kasih Sakura dan teme awas kau jangan galak-galak sama Sakura!" ancam Naruto pada Sasuke. Yah Naruto memang khawatir kalau Sakura diapa-apakan ama sama Sasuke. Maklum sebenarnya Naruto sudah menganggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri, Sasuke juga sih. Tapi Naruto lebih sayang sama Sakura, karena sifat Sakura yang tomboy dan perhatian itu mirip dengan ibunya. Jadi Naruto sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan jawaban seperti biasa tentunya. Setelah itu mobil Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Setelah itu barulah Naruto memasuki apartemennya yang sederhana itu.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Mobil ferari dark blue itu melaju kencang di sepanjang jalan Tokyo. Di dalam mobil itu Sakura dan Sasuke kembali terdiam tidak bicara satu sama lainnya. Berbeda saat bersama Naruto tadi, Sakura yang asyik mendengarkan musik, sekarang malah asyik dengan lamunannya. Hal ini pun membuat Sasuke terkadang melirik ke arah Sakura. Akhirnya karena tak tahan dengan suasana yang tidak nyaman ini, Sasuke pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Sakura, seharusnya kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti tadi, untung saja dobe orangnya tidak peka," ungkap Sasuke kemudian tapi matanya masih fokus dengan jalan di depan.

"Hhhh... maaf aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku tadi," jawab Sakura kemudian dan entah kenapa lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Namun bukan hanya itu saja, sekumpulan air mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, yang berwarna hijau emerald itu. Sasuke yang melihat itu, sekali lagi tampa sadar mengganggap tangan Sakura.

"Lucu sekali yah, di hari ulang tahun bukannya diberikan hadiah, malah memberikan hadiah, dengan orang yang sudah meninggal pula," ungkap Sakura kemudian. Sedangkan Sasuke saat hanya diam saja menanggapinya.

"Kau tau Sasuke, kurasa julukan dobe darimu itu sangat pas dengan sifatnya yang sangat bodoh itu..." Sakura kembali melanjutkan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam lubuk hatinya saat ini. Namun ia berhenti sejenak untuk menahan sesuatu, tapi sepertinya walaupun dirinya menahannya sejak tadi, matanya tidak bisa menahan semuanya lebih lama. Karena itulah sedikit demi sedikit air yang ada pada pelupuk matanya mengalir, membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Saking bodohnya dia bahkan tersenyum disaat...disaat...hari kematian orang tuanya itu tiba..." akhirnya Sakura sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Dia pun menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja,langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Ia membalikan badannya ke arah Sakura dan kemudian langsung memeluk Sakura, yang sedang menangis itu.

Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu, malah tambah menangis di dada Sasuke, sehingga pakaian Sasuke basah karena air mata Sakura. Semantara Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti malah memeluk erat Sakura lebih kencang, seperti tidak mau melepaskannya. Dan selama beberapa menit mereka terus seperti itu. Tampa menyadari kalau matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat Tokyo.

*****nyanyanyabersambungnya*****

**Wuah akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Noah bisa update cepet, terharu saya T.T biasanya dua bulan lebih baru bisa update, sekarang baru beberapa minggu udah update lagi, Huaaa senangnya #bakar sate ular punya Orochi, Noah: #dimasukin kandang manda ama Orochi**

**Oke thanks buat yang udah ngereview, balasannya melalui PM aja yah :D **

**Dan akhir kata reader yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejaknya, see you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimare**

**Kalau Naruto itu punya Noah pasti bakal Noah peluk terus #hugs Naru #ditendang Masashi, T.T sayang Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Au, Abal, Gaje, Garing, Alur gak jelas, Typo, penulis yang masih amatir dan masih banyak lagi yang Noah tidak tahu**

**Pairing**

**NaruHina, SasuSaku and kayaknya masih itu dulu deh**

**Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino (16 tahun)**

**Neji, Rock Lee, Ten ten (17 tahun)**

*****nyanyanya kita mulai saja *****

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke menghibur seorang wanita yang sedang menangis adalah hal yang tabu baginya. Bahkan sebenarnya Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perasaan wanita, mau cewek-cewek itu teriak-teriak, jungkir balik atau apalah ia tidak akan peduli. Itu karena baginya wanita itu berisik, suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, membicarakan orang lain dibelakang seperti penggosip dan yang terpenting mereka adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang menyusahkan. Mungkin inilah sebabnya kenapa Sasuke dijuluki Ice Prince karena ia selalu bersikap dingin kepada wanita.

Namun entah kenapa hari ini berbeda dari biasanya, karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Sasuke memeluk seorang wanita supaya ia berhenti menangis. Oke wanita yang dihadapannya memang sahabat sejak kecil, tapi itu tidak menjamin Sasuke bertingkah OOC seperti ini. Karena sama ibunya, Mikoto saja ia tak pernah berbuat lembut seperti ini. Ada apa gerangan? Entahlah bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal ini.

Lalu setelah beberapa lama mereka saling berpelukan, wanita yang dipeluk Sasuke karena menangis ini pun, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Kemudian wanita yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata dengan sapu tangan pink miliknya. Setelah itu ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, yang kini sudah membalikan badannya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Sebenarnya sih Sasuke hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Sakura, entah karena malu atau gengsi, tak tahulah.

"Sasuke, terima kasih yah, untuk semuanya," ucap Sakura tersenyum manis padanya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung. Wajah Sakura yang awalnya sendu jadi merona karena mengingat perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Untuk itulah ia lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan menghentikan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak dengan tidak normal, karena melihat senyuman Sakura dari balik kaca spion depan. Ia bingung kenapa ia bisa bertingkah OOC seperti tadi. Kenapa hanya pada Sakura ia bertingkah aneh seperti ini, dan sekarang ditambah ia tidak bisa mengembalikan detak jantungnya, yang terus-terusan berdetak tidak keruan.

Kenapa? Sasuke tidak mengerti. Menurutnya Sakura itu sama saja dengan cewek-cewek lain yang berisik dan suka cari-cari perhatian padanya. Tapi saat ia melihat tubuh Sakura bergetar karena ingin menangis, refleks ia mengabaikan sikap dinginnya dan beralih menjadi menggenggam tangan Sakura, supaya tidak menangis.

Lalu pada saat akhirnya tangisan Sakura pecah, tubuh Sasuke secara alami langsung memeluknya. Mendekapnya supaya berhenti menangis, karena entah kenapa jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia tidak suka melihat Sakura menangis. Ia membencinya karena sebenarnya ia juga ikut bersedih saat melihat sahabat kecilnya menangis.

Kemudian saat Sakura berhenti menangis dan tersenyum padanya, ada perasaan aneh bergejolak dalam hatinya. Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu? dan tidak mau tahu akan hal itu, yah karena ini terasa aneh baginya. Jadi ia mencoba mengabaikannya dan kembali memperlihatkan topeng stoicnya itu. Akhirnya selama dalam perjalanan pun mereka hanya terdiam saja.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Pagi hari yang cerah, matahari yang sudah kembali melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menerangi bumi. Suara burung yang berkicau dengan merdunya diiringi oleh suara gemerisik dedaunan yang di gerakan oleh angin pagi.

Di dalam sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, seperti istana-istana Jepang pada zaman dahulu. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang berwarna indigo, dengan bola mata berwarna lavender, yang anehnya tidak ada pupilnya.

Wanita itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, anak dari bangsawan sekaligus pengusaha ternama bernama Hiashi Hyuuga. Saat ini Hinata sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi dan juga bekal. Tiba-tiba seorang pria cantik berambut hitam datang menghampiri Hinata. Dia dibilang cantik karena wajahnya yang mirip sekali seperti wanita, apalagi kalau rambutnya tidak diikat dan digerai seperti saat ini.

"Wah, bekalnya cantik sekali nona," puji pria yang sebenarnya adalah pelayan di rumah ini, bernama Haku.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hinata dengan pipi yang merona karena dipuji. Tapi memang bekal itu sungguh cantik, Hinata memang pandai memasak dan menghias makanan. Mungkin turunan dari ibunya yang sudah meninggal, yang juga jago memasak.

"Ini, untuk siapa, nona? Jangan-jangan untuk pacar yah?" goda Haku kemudian dan sekali lagi membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Bu... bukan pacar Haku, dia hanya temanku kok," elak Hinata tapi sikapnya yang gugup itu membuat Haku tertawa kecil.

"Kalau bukan pacar, pasti gebetan nona kan?" goda Haku Kembali.

"Haku..." teriak Hinata malu karena terus-terusan digoda Haku. Muka Hinata kini semakin bertambah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Hingga membuat Haku tertawa melihatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang memakai yukata. Matanya hampir sama dengan Hinata, tampa pupil.

"Ah, Hiashi-sama saya mohon maaf," ujar Haku yang langsung berhenti tertawa dan langsung membungkukan badannya memberi hormat pada orang yang bernama Hiashi itu.

"Hm, tinggalkan kami berdua Haku," perintah Hiashi dingin. Haku kembali membungkukan badannya untuk pamit permisi dari Hinata dan Hiashi.

"Tou-san," guman Hinata menundukan wajahnya. Bukan karena malu tapi karena takut. Yah Hiashi adalah orang yang ditakuti sekaligus dihormati olehnya.

"Aku tadi mendengar percakapanmu dengan Haku, apa benar kau sudah pacar?" tanya Hiashi dingin. Pertanyaan ini membuat detak jantung Hinata seakan berhenti mendadak. Tapi kemudian dengan takut-takut ia menjawab pertanyaan itu juga.

"Aku belum punya pacar Tou-san," jawab Hinata jujur tapi wajahnya masih ditundukan. Ia tidak berani menatap ayahnya langsung.

"Bagus, memang seharusnya begitu, kau masih kecil tidak perlu berpikir macam-macam. Cukup pikirkan sekolahmu, kau mengerti!" ujar Hiashi tegas.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Hinata pelan, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka di dalamnya. Tapi ia tetap menuruti keinginan ayahnya itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk kepala Hinata dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. Membuat Hinata tersentak dan sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan untuk melihat sang ayah. Hinata cukup terkejut karena ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

Oke, bagaimana tidak terkejut, Hiashi ayahnya itu sangat jarang tersenyum. Bahkan setelah kematian ibunya, ayahnya tidak pernah memperlihatkan senyuman yang hangat itu lagi. Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarnya. Kau harus tahu Hinata ayah melarangmu begini, karena ini semua demi dirimu. Sama dengan apa yang ayah perintahkan pada Neji dan juga Hanabi," ujar Hiashi tersenyum lagi. Hinata benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Tapi detik kemudian tampa sadar Hinata membalas senyuman ayahnya itu dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Yah mungkin karena dalam lubuk hati Hinata yang terdalam, ia sungguh senang karena pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyuman hangat itu lagi. Bukan wajah dingin dan tegas, seperti yang selalu diperlihatkan oleh Hiashi. Mungkin ayahnya kini sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya sudah pergi selamanya dan sekarang tou-sannya ini mulai sedikit demi sedikit, merubah sikapnya kembali seperti dulu. Yaitu seorang ayah yang bijak, hangat dan lembut, namun masih tersimpan ketegasan di dalamnya.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Kembali ke SMA Fujisaki, yang jelas pagi ini suasana sekolah kembali ramai. Yah wajar sih karena murid-murid sudah mulai berdatangan ke sekolah. Lalu di sebuah kelas, seorang siswi berambut pink langsung terduduk lunglai di bangkunya. Penampilannya bisa dibilang agak berantakan. Bisa dilihat dari rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, mungkin tidak disisir. Lalu kantong mata di wajahnya, seperti tidak tidur semalaman. Serta bajunya yang agak kusut, kayaknya sih gak digosok tuh.

Siswi yang bernama Sakura Haruno itu tampak kelelahan, entah dia habis ngapain. Yang jelas ia langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, karena saking lemasnya. Tiba-tiba seorang siswi yang duduk dua meja di depannya menghampiri meja Haruno, setelah selesai memakaikan lipglos di wajahnya. Yah sekolah ini memang tidak memperbolehkan memakai lipstik, tapi kalau untuk lipglos tidak masalah, kan supaya bibir tidak kering saat bicara.

"Ya ampun Sakura, apa kau tahu apa yang tidak boleh dilakukan untuk seorang gadis?" tanya siswi bermata aquamarine dan berambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Siswi bernama Ino Yamanaka itu langsung mendudukan diri dihadapan Sakura.

"Hm, yah seorang gadis dilarang tidak menyisir rambutnya, karena itu akan membuat kesan jelek dihadapan para lelaki," jawab Sakura malas-malasan. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menjawabnya tapi kalau tidak dijawab Ino bisa ngomel-ngomel seharian. Maklum Ino ini dikenal paling sensitive kalau masalah fashion dan penampilan, ia juga terkenal akan sifat yang perfeksionis. Makanya kalau ada hal-hal yang membuatnya terlihat jelek dimata, pasti mulut Ino langsung nyerocos tidak karuan, menasihati orang-orang yang telah membuat hal jelek, terpampang di matanya.

Padahal sebenarnya Sakura saat ini sedang lelah sekali, kalau ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, ia akan diceramahi habis-habisan, dan tentu saja hal ini akan membuatnya tambah lelah. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menjawab saja, walaupun dengan tampang masih terlihat malas.

"Nah, kalau sudah tahu kenapa kau melakukan hal yang tabu seperti itu?" tanya Ino dengan tatapan seperti memaksa Sakura untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hae, ini semua tuh gara-gara Sasuke. Apa kau tahu, begitu aku sampai di rumahnya aku langsung disuruh merapikan kamarnya yang err terkesan seperti kapal pecah, setelah itu ia menyuruhku mengepel dan menyapu kamarnya sampai bersih tampa debu sedikit pun. Lalu ketika pulang ia menghadiahiku souvenir baju-bajunya yang kotor dan menyuruhku mencucinya, kemudian membawanya besok pagi. Apa kau tahu Ino bahkan ibuku saja, tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk mencuci baju. Sekarang Sasuke malah menyuruhku mencuci, sampai semalaman aku berjuang keras untuk mencuci pakaian-pakaiannya itu. Kau tahu kan gimana perasaanku, Ino? gimana lelahnya aku?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar yang entah membuat Ino hanya melongo saja mendengarnya.

Yah Ino tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke orangnya cukup kejam juga pada saat memberi hukuman. Oke catatan untuk Ino, tidak akan macam-macam pada Uchiha bungsu itu. Karena kalau ia melakukannya, nasibnya akan sama seperti Sakura. Well tentu saja, ia tidak mau kukunya yang setiap hari dirawat dengan teliti, rusak gara-gara mencuci baju.

Untuk satu hal Ino bersyukur, walaupun ia punya pacar yang polos dan tidak romantis, seperti Sai, setidaknya pacarnya itu tak akan menyuruhnya mencuci pakaian. Namun Ino cukup prihatin juga akan nasib sahabat kecilnya yang satu ini, kasihan ck ck.

"Sabar yah Sakura, ini kan juga demi mendapatkan maaf dari Sasuke juga. Lagian coba deh berpikir positive, kau bisa dekat lagi dengan Sasuke, setelah sekian lama ia menjauh," hibur Ino kemudian.

"Ya kau benar Ino, _thanks _udah ngingetin aku. Kau memang sahabat yang baik," ucap Sakura menyetujui perkataan Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya menepuk pundak Sakura, pertanda ia peduli pada sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ehm, tapi Ino aku benar-benar heran deh dengan sikap Sasuke," ungkap Sakura kemudian membuat Ino menaikan alisnya, heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah, sebenarnya kemarin itu ia..." perkataan Sakura terhenti dan wajahnya mendadak merona, ketika mengingat kejadian sore itu. Hal ini membuat Ino semakin penasaran, ia mencium bunga-bunga cinta diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka sore itu, melihat gelagat Sakura yang tidak biasanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kemarin itu ia..."

"Pagi Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," sapa seorang siswi yang memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Sebenarnya hal ini membuat Ino kesal, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang menyapa mereka dan malahan membalas sapaan siswi tersebut.

"Pagi Hinata-chan, eng tas apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Ino ketika melihat tas kecil yang dijinjing Hinata.

"Eh? I...ini bekal untuk Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata menundukan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat Sakura dan Ino tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Wah, jadi sang istri membuatkan bekal untuk suaminya nie, mesra sekali," ledek Ino kemudian. Membuat Sakura yang tadinya badmood jadi kembali ceria ketika mendengar ledekan dari Ino. Ck, ck sepertinya dua orang ini memang suka sekali menggoda Hinata.

"Dia, bukan suamiku Ino, kita kan belum menikah," elak Hinata namun rona merah diwajahnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan, sikapnya yang malu karena mendengar ledekan teman-temannya.

"Tak masalah kan, toh nantinya kalian akan jadi suami istri." Kali ini yang meledek adalah Sakura.

"Sakura, Ino, jangan meledekku lagi..." ungkap Hinata yang sukses membuat wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus. Dan tentu saja, ledakan tawa terdengar dari duo gadis yang suka usil itu.

"Ha...ha gomen Hinata, habis kau lucu sekali kalau diledek sih, lihat mukamu merah sekali," ujar Ino kemudian. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memang merah sekali. Tapi kemudian ia membalikan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan Ino, lalu tersenyum senang pada mereka.

"Ah, yah ano Sakura kau kan teman dekat Naruto-kun, apakah dia sudah datang sekarang?" tanya Hinata kemudian dan sukses membuat Sakura serta Ino terdiam saling pandang. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa kalau wajah Sakura berubah menjadi sendu, entah apa yang terjadi? Semoga bukan hal buruk.

"Naruto, hari ini tidak masuk Hinata," jawab Ino kemudian, menggantikan Sakura yang masih bingung harus menjelaskan darimana, tentang yang sebenarnya. Hal ini membuat jantung Hinata seakan mendadak berhenti. Ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Eh, kenapa? Apakah ini semua gara-gara kakinya yang sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang khawatir. Sakura dan Ino kembali saling pandang lagi. Mereka bingung, apakah harus menceritakannya pada Hinata atau tidak. Tapi cepat atau lambat Hinata pasti akan tahu hal sebenarnya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menceritakannya pada Hinata.

" Naruto, tidak masuk karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya," jawab Ino kemudian.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kupikir ada apa, ternyata hanya ulang tahun. Berarti ini adalah hal yang bagus bukan," ujar Hinata lega karena ternyata Naruto-kun baik-baik saja, tapi detik kemudian Sakura langsung menggebrak mejanya, hingga membuat Ino, Hinata serta murid-murid yang lain terkaget dibuatnya.

"APANYA YANG BAGUS HINATA, ASAL KAU TAHU HARI INI BUKAN HANYA HARI ULANG TAHUN NARUTO, TAPI JUGA HARI KEMATIAN KEDUA ORANG TUA NARUTO," teriak Sakura kesal karena tidak menyukai tanggapan Hinata yang terlihat senang. Padahal Hinata tidak salah, ia kan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Lain halnya dengan Ino yang mencoba membuat Sakura tenang. Sedangkan Hinata dia sangat terkejut akan apa yang di dengarnya dari Sakura. Ia hanya bisa terdiam membisu, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Yah Hinata tidak menyangka dibalik sikap ceria Naruto, ternyata ada masa lalu yang kelam baginya.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di depan dua buah makam yang saling berdempetan, dengan nisan bertuliskan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Berdirilah seorang wanita paruh baya, namun masih terlihat garis-garis kecantikan di wajahnya. Wanita itu memiliki rambut merah dan rambutnya dicepol dua. Di belakang wanita itu berdiri dua orang memakai pakaian hitam serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger di matanya.

Lalu di sebelah wanita itu berdiri gadis cantik yang juga berambut merah. Gadis itu mengenakan kacamata minus dan tampak ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang menurun. Dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata berwarna biru saphire. Ia adalah Naruto orang yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Sakura, Ino dan Hinata di sekolah. Saat ini ia sedang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya, untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Yah sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, karena kecelakaan mobil di hari ulang tahunnya. Naruto mulai merayakan ulang tahunnya di makam kedua orang tuanya. Hal ini karena ia ingin merasakan merayakan ulang tahun bersama kedua orang tuanya, seperti sebelum ayah dan ibunya meninggal. Makanya tiap tahun ia pasti kesini. Biasanya ia membawa bunga kesukaan ayah dan ibunya, karena Naruto pikir kalau ia membawakan bunga kesayangan kedua orang tuanya, itu akan membuat mereka senang.

Jujur sebenarnya ia masih bersalah dengan kematian orang tuanya. Naruto berpikir andai saja, ia tidak merengek-rengek minta ke taman bermain untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, mungkin kecelakaan ini terjadi. Padahal ibunya sudah membujuk Naruto untuk tetap merayakannya di rumah saja, karena ayahnya kelihatan lelah, sehabis lembur bekerja. Tapi Naruto tetap ngotot ingin pergi, hingga pada akhirnya ayahnya meminta ibunya untuk mengalah, jadi mereka pun merayakan ulang tahun ke taman bermain.

Naruto sangat senang hari itu, tapi ketika pulang hujan turun begitu deras. Jalanan disekitar licin, apalagi mereka harus melewati bukit yang berbelok-belok untuk sampai ke rumah. Hari itu Minato ayah Naruto benar-benar kelelahan dan berkali-kali ia menguap karena mengantuk. Sampai akhirnya ia tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang hendak menyeberang jalan, tersadar akan apa yang terjadi. Minato langsung banting stir dan ternyata mereka malah berbelok ke arah jurang. Mobil itu tidak bisa dikendalikan karena jatuh ke jurang dan berakhir menabrak pohon.

Minato dan Kushina, kedua orang tua Naruto tidak berhasil diselamatkan. Hanya Naruto yang selamat, ia hanya menerima luka robekan yang cukup besar diperutnya, hingga perlu dijahit. Serta luka goresan yang membekas di kedua belah pipinya.

Sejak saat itu Naruto selalu dihantui perasaan bersalah. Tiap malam ia selalu bermimpi buruk tentang kecelakaan itu. Dia juga dibenci oleh keluarga ayah dan ibunya. Mereka bilang Naruto adalah anak pembawa kematian bagi Minato dan Kushina. Naruto benar-benar kesepian sendirian dikala itu, ditambah perasaan bersalah yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menangis atau pun berteriak, karena ia ingat pesan terakhir kedua orang tuanya untuk tersenyum disetiap situasi apapun. Naruto memegang janjinya untuk hidup ceria disituasi apapun. Walaupun sebenarnya itu hanyalah topeng yang menutupi hatinya yang hancur, karena perasaan bersalah dan sendirian.

Lalu saat SMP ia pindah ke Konoha, karena ia tidak kuat menahan kebencian dari keluarga ayah dan ibunya. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, karena saat ini sekali lagi takdir mempertemukannya pada keluarga ibunya. Pada neneknya Uzumaki Mito dan sepupunya Karin, dua orang yang sangat membencinya, di depan makam kedua orang tuanya.

Yah sekali lagi takdir harus membuat luka lamanya kembali muncul, yang sudah ia usahakan menutupnya karena kehadiran sahabat-sahabatnya di sekolah. Kini kembali hancur karena pertemuan ini, apalagi ditambah tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh kebencian dari Mito dan Karin, membuatnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Nenek, Karin," guman Naruto ketika melihat kedatangan mereka. Terkejut, takut, sakit dan perasaan bersalah kini muncul lagi dalam benaknya. Sedangkan Mito dan Karin tidak menanggapinya dan berjalan melewati Naruto menuju makam Minato dan Kushina, seolah Naruto tidak ada.

Sakit yah hati Naruto benar-benar perih, tapi dia hanya terdiam menunduk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, menanggapi sikap Karin dan Mito terhadapnya. Lalu entah kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan, seakan mengingatkan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika pemakaman Minato dan Kushina, yang juga dimana Naruto ditatap penuh kebencian oleh keluarga kedua orang tuanya.

Bersamaan dengan itu air mata Naruto ikut turun di kedua belah pipinya, dan ditutupi oleh air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Disertai tubuh Naruto yang bergetar, entah karena dinginnya cuaca atau karena sekarang Naruto terlihat menangis, hanya saja wajahnya masih berusaha untuk tersenyum. Karena ia tidak mau melanggar janjinya untuk tetap tersenyum dihadapan makam Kushina dan Minato.

Lalu tampa disadari Naruto, Karin menoleh ke arah Naruto, dengan wajah yang juga sedih serta air mata yang mengalir dari kedua belah pelupuk matanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Karin saat ini, yang jelas ia tahu kalau Naruto sedang menangis, ketika melihat getaran ditubuh Naruto. Karin dapat merasakan hal itu.

"Naruto, kenapa mesti kau yang membuat Minato-jiisan dan Kushina-bachan meninggal," gumannya pada diri sendiri.

*****bersambung*****

**Aloha semua, Noah kembali. Gomen Noah telat update, karena sebulan ini Noah gak ada ide sama sekali ampe berguling-guling ria di kasur, oke abaikan itu.**

**Thanks For Mai Narazaki, Akira Yasuhiro, ****Kazuko Nozomi****, ****, and khusus buat ****Aden L kazt**** itu udah diceritain kenapa ortu naru meninggal ****, makasih all udah mau ngereview fic Noah, hiks T.T gak nyangka ada yang suka juga**

**Dan kelupaan Happy New Year All :D, oh ya satu lagi makasih buat ****Dey chan****, ****Hyuna****,**** Toki****Arakida Kirito**** yang login and review di fic ****Otanjoubi Omedete Gozaimashu, Hinata****, Arigato minna**

**Oke akhir kata reader yang baik akan selalu meninggal jejaknya, see you next time :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimare**

**Sampai mbah madara berguling-guling ria? Naruto akan selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**Gaje, Abal, Alur gak jelas,Typo berserakan, Penulis amatir,Humor garing dan masih banyak lagi yang Noah gak tahu**

**Pairing**

**NaruHina, SasuSaku, PeinKonan**

*****nyanyanyanya ayo mulai *****

Hinata benar-benar tidak menyangka, kalau Naruto yang selalu terlihat ceria ternyata memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Bahkan sama sampai detik ini ia masih tidak percaya, dengan apa yang diceritakan Sakura tentang masa lalu Naruto padanya. Rasanya tidak mungkin Naruto yang ceria bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang hyperaktif dan selalu memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya pada semua orang, ternyata menyimpan begitu banyak penderitaan.

Hinata merasa saat ini apa yang dikatakan Neji, ada benarnya. Kalau ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto. Yang ia tahu hanya sosok luar Naruto, sedangkan bagian dalam Naruto, ia sama sekali tidak tahu. Memikirkan semua yang menimpa Naruto membuat hatinya ikut merasakan sakit dan sedih. Hal ini karena ia juga pernah merasakan kehilangan dan ditatap penuh kebencian oleh saudaranya sendiri.

Sewaktu Hinata berusia dua tahun, ia sudah kehilangan ibu kandungnya yang meninggal karena sakit, dan itu membuatnya tidak mengingat rupa ibunya sendiri. Lalu saat berumur lima tahun ayahnya menikah dengan ibunya Neji. Benar Neji dan Hinata bukanlah saudara kandung, mereka saudara tiri. Waktu pertama kali bertemu, Neji begitu membenci Hinata. Jadi Hinata tahu bagaimana rasanya ditatap dengan penuh kebencian, sama halnya dengan Naruto.

Neji membenci Hinata karena, dia menyangka bahwa ayah Hinata, Hiashi adalah penyebab kematian ayahnya. Padahal ayah Neji tewas, murni karena kecelakaan. Yah ayah Neji adalah bawahan Hiashi di kantornya. Suatu ketika ayah Neji ditugaskan ke luar negeri, namun sayang sebuah kecelakaan pesawat membuat Neji harus kehilangan ayahnya, saat berusia enam tahun. Neji menyalahkan Hiashi yang telah menyuruh ayahnya ke luar negeri, hingga membuat ayah Neji kehilangan nyawanya.

Kebencian Neji pun bertambah saat ibunya malah menikah dengan Hiashi, setahun setelahnya. Neji tidak bisa membantah keputusan ibunya, karena ia tahu ternyata ibunya mencintai Hiashi. Pemuda bermata lavender itu pun melampiaskannya pada Hinata. Ia selalu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan dingin, dan tidak pernah peduli saat Hinata dibully serta diganggu teman-teman sekelas gadis itu. Neji bahkan tak pernah menganggap Hinata ada.

Sewaktu kecil Hinata juga tidak punya teman, ayahnya selalu melarang dirinya untuk berteman dengan orang biasa. Membuatnya menghadapi semua penderitaan, dibully teman sekelas, ditatap penuh kebencian oleh Neji, seorang diri. Tapi untunglah itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena ternyata ibunya Neji sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Ini membuat Hinata senang, karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dan lagi lama kelamaan Neji pun berhenti membenci Hinata, sepertinya ia luluh pada sifat baik, keramahan dan kelembutan Hinata.

Apalagi Hinata pernah menyelamatkan Neji dari kecelakaan motor. Yah Hinata mendonorkan darahnya pada Neji yang kehilangan banyak darah, kebetulan golongan darah Hinata cocok dengan golongan darah Neji. Membuat Neji menjadi hutang nyawa pada Hinata, dan pada akhirnya berhenti untuk membenci Hinata, malahan kelewatan sih. Yah tahulah pada akhirnya Neji mengidap _sister complex_, menurun dari Hiashi yang _daugther complex_, ck ck.

Tapi kebahagian Hinata ternyata hanya sebentar, ibu tirinya meninggal karena melahirkan adiknya, Hanabi, saat ia berusia sebelas tahun. Kehidupan kelam pun menghantuinya, ia pun berpura-pura tersenyum, dihadapan Neji dan Hiashi. Selalu berusaha meyakinkan mereka bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Padahal yang sebenarnya, Hinata benar-benar hancur karena telah kehilangan sosok ibu, untuk kedua kalinya. Setiap malam ia selalu menangis, dan terkadang ia terlihat suka melamun.

Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto datang di kehidupannya. Naruto yang menolongnya saat SMP dari preman-preman yang memalaknya, membuat Hinata penasaran, dan selalu memperhatikan dari jauh. Sedikit demi sedikit Hinata tahu, kalau Naruto itu orang yang lemah dalam mata pelajaran akademik, tapi Naruto tidak patah semangat, dan tetap rajin belajar untuk mengejar ketinggalannya.

Hinata juga tahu, kalau Naruto seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen sederhana, dan juga membiayai kehidupannya sendiri dengan kerja sambilan di warung ramen Teuchi. Naruto selalu menghadapi semuanya dengan semangat dan senyuman. Itulah yang membuat Hinata kagum padanya, dan terinspirasi untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat serta tegar seperti Naruto. Yang pada akhirnya rasa kagumnya itu tumbuh menjadi perasaan suka tidak mungkin lebih dari itu, sebuah perasaan yang begitu indah dan sangat besar, hingga tak terbendung lagi.

Naruto adalah motivasi bagi dirinya, namun saat ini, saat Hinata tahu bagaimana masa lalunya Naruto, membuatnya semakin mencintai pemuda itu. Tak peduli nantinya kakak atau ayahnya akan melarangnya, atau Naruto tidak membalas perasaannya, Ia akan tetap mencintai pemuda tersebut.

Yah Hinata sudah yakin pada Naruto dan ia akan mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Dia akan melakukannya hari ini. Di hari ulang Naruto, dan ia tak peduli bagaimana nanti Naruto akan membalasnya, yang terpenting dia sudah mengungkapnya.

"Hyuuga apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam bergelombang, bernama Kurinei. Ternyata sejak tadi Hinata sedang berada di ruang kelas dan memikirkan cerita Sakura tentang Naruto, di tempat duduknya sambil memandangi pemandanngan di luar jendela. Sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, hingga membuat Kurinei guru bahasa yang mengajar, mendatangi tempat duduknya. Hinata pun tersentak kaget.

"Eh? i...iya sensei aku baik-baik saja," ujar Hinata gugup menghadapi Kurinei.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau sejak tadi melamun dan memperhatikan pemandangan di luar, apakah itu lebih menarik dari pelajaran yang saya berikan?" tanya Kurinei lagi.

"Ti...tidak sensei," jawab Hinata masih gugup, pandangannya menatap ke meja, karena tidak berani menatap Kurinei.

"Oke, kalau memang begitu apakah kau tidak berkeberatan, membacakan novel dari Wiliam Shakespare di depan kelas?" pinta Kurinei kemudian.

"Ti...tidak sensei, aku bersedia." Hinata mendesah lega, dia pikir akan dihukum, ternyata hanya membacakan novel. Sepertinya segala hal yang menyangkut Naruto, membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, ia harus berhati-hati, kalau sampai mengganggu pelajarannya, bisa-bisa Neji akan melarangnya berhubungan dengan Naruto. Tapi bagaimana caranya, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya pemuda berambut pirang itu, ah sudahlah nanti akan ia pikirkan caranya.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Di sebuah lapangan basket terlihat Naruto yang sedang memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Tampak beberapa orang asyik melihat pertunjukannya, karena setiap bola yang ia lempar ke ring pasti masuk semua deh. Apalagi dengan ditambah, ia bermain dengan kaki yang dibalut perban. Dan sepertinya perbannya mengeluarkan darah, mungkin luka yang diakibatkan karena kecerobohan Naruto di sekolah, kembali terbuka. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli akan hal itu, lebih tepatnya tidak sadar, karena ia sangat menikmati permainan bola basketnya.

"Sudah berapa lama dia melakukan hal itu?" tanya seorang penonton wanita berambut biru tua pendek, yang baru saja datang melihat permainan Naruto.

"Hm, kalau gak salah tiga jam," jawab seorang pria berambut merah dengan tampang baby face, yang ada di sebelah perempuan berambut biru, sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Yah, dan dia sudah melakukan tiga puluh tembakan three point, tiga puluh slam dunk, dan empat puluh tembakan biasa, total seratus tembakan, rekor nie," tambah seorang pemuda berambut orange yang ternyata sedari tadi menghitung jumlah tembakan Naruto.

"Dan kalian hanya menonton saja?" tanya si wanita, panggil saja Konan.

"Tentu saja toh ini menarik," jawab pemuda berambut orange, ehm sebut saja Yahiko tapi kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pein. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan pada pemuda berambut merah, bernama Sasori. Sedangkan Konan hanya menanggapi jawaban dari kedua pemuda itu dengan...

"Bletak...Bletak..." sebuah jitakan yang manis, ck ck.

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan Konan?" tanya Pein sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Dasar baka, memangnya kalian tidak melihat kaki Naruto yang terluka itu, bukannya menghentikan malah kalian asyik menonton," ungkap Konan kesal dengan kelakuan Sasori dan Pein.

"Kami sudah mencegahnya tadi, tapi dia tidak mau, jadi yah kami biarkan saja," bantah Sasori yang juga memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"Itu benar, lagipula jarang-jarang kan melihat tontonan seperti ini," tambah Pein dan...

"Bletak!" dibalas Konan dengan jitakan lagi, hingga membuat menara di kepala Pein, ck ck.

"Baka!" Konan pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Pein dan Sasori menuju ke tempat Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain basket, saking asyiknya tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ada pada kakinya. Lalu saat Naruto ingin mengambil bola yang jatuh bergulir ke luar lapangan, Konan langsung mengambilnya mendahului Naruto. Sontak Naruto pun kaget melihat siapa yang melakukannya.

"Konan-neechan?!" tanya Naruto terkejut melihat kedatangan Konan, dan tambah terkejut ketika melihat Pein serta Sasori, datang menyusul Konan.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Naruto heran, sebenarnya sebelum itu ia sudah bertemu Pein dan Sasori, tapi ia lupa karena terlalu asyik main. Konan tidak menjawab malahan memberikan bola basket tersebut pada Pein, lalu menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari lapangan.

"Hei...hei Konan-neechan, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Naruto tidak suka dengan perlakuan dari Konan, namun gadis berambut biru tua itu tidak mempedulikan rengekan dari Naruto, dan terus menarik tangan Naruto menuju bangku taman. Ia pun mendudukan Naruto dibangku taman, tapi Naruto berusaha berontak dan bangkit berdiri. Sayangnya tidak berhasil karena Pein dan Sasori membantu Konan, dengan menahannya tetap dibangku.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Lepaskan aku! Aku lagi asyik main tahu!" ungkap Naruto kesal. Konan masih tidak mempedulikan rengekan dari Naruto, dan saat ia sedang mengambil sesuatu dari tas kecil miliknya. Rupanya itu adalah kotak P3K, yang selalu dibawanya kalau berpergian. Maklum Konan adalah mahasiswi kedokteran jadi wajar kalau ia membawa benda seperti itu.

Konan pun melepas perban yang ada di kaki Naruto, lalu membersihkan luka-luka pemuda tersebut. Setelah itu mengobatinya dengan obat merah dan membalutnya kembali dengan perban. Naruto sempat meringis kesakitan, ketika Konan mengobatinya. Sepertinya baru sekarang ia merasa kakinya sakit sekali, padahal saat bermain ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Setelah beberapa lama, Konan pun akhirnya selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai, dengar yah Naruto, lain kali jangan memaksaan diri, walaupun kau itu selalu cepat sembuh kalau sakit, tapi tetap saja kau harus hati-hati. Sebenarnya kenapa bisa kakimu terluka seperti itu? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Konan kemudian yang akhirnya berbicara pada Naruto.

"Kenapa Konan-neechan peduli padaku?" tanya Naruto yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Konan. Sejenak Konan, Pein dan Sasori terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto, tapi kemudian Konan tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Naruto jabrik pemuda itu, dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja aku peduli, kau kan sudah seperti adik kecil kami, iya kan Pein, Sasori?" ujar Konan meminta persetujuan pada Pein dan Sasori. Kemudian dibalas Pein dengan cengiran dan anggukan dari Sasori.

"Tapi kupikir kalian juga ikut membenciku, sama seperti Dei-nii dan Nagato-nii, bukankah mereka teman-teman nee-chan?" Konan kembali tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, membuat Naruto terheran-heran melihatnya. Yah Konan, Pein dan Sasori adalah teman-teman dari Namikaze Deidara adik dari Minato ayahnya Naruto, serta Uzumaki Nagato kakaknya Karin, sepupu Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Deidara dan Nagato adalah teman kami? Itu tak ada hubungannya, mau mereka saudara atau teman atau pacar sekalipun, itu tak akan mengubah hubunganmu dengan kami, kau akan tetap menjadi adik kecil kami," jawab Konan kemudian dan membuat senyuman Naruto menghiasi kembali wajahnya. Dia tak pernah menyangka, kalau masih ada yang peduli padanya, sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura, sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Eh? Konan, kau mau selingkuh dariku yah? sampai bilang pacar Deidara dan Nagato?" potong Pein tidak suka ketika Konan bilang pacar, dan detik kemudian langsung dihadiahi jitakan dari Konan.

"Dasar, itu kan cuma perumpamaan, bukan sebenarnya," ucap Konan kesal dengan tanggapan Pein yang seenaknya. Sasori yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas, berpikir bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan Pein yang bodohnya tidak hilang-hilang. Sementara Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat adegan Pein yang dijitak Konan.

"Terus saja, tertawa Naruto, adududuh, lama-lama jitakanmu semakin mendekati jitakan kepala sekolahnya Naruto deh Konan," ujar Pein memegangi kepalanya yang benjol lagi, setelah tadi dijitak Konan, ck ck _poor you _Pein.

"He...he... gomen, ehm dan terima kasih Konan-nee, Sasori-nii dan Pein," ungkap Naruto sambil nyengir seperti biasanya. Konan membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil kembali menepuk kepala Naruto, sedangkan Sasori hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau memanggil Konan dan Sasori dengan sebutan nee-chan serta nii-san, sedangkan aku dipanggil Pein saja tampa embel-embel Nii, aku kan lebih tua darimu Naruto, tidak sopan deh," protes Pein kesal.

"Itu kan memang panggilan yang cocok dengan mu Pein," ujar Sasori dengan nada mengejek.

"Sudahlah kau tak perlu membahas masalah sepele seperti itu, yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah makan Naruto?" tanya Konan pada Naruto dan mengabaikan protes dari Pein.

"Apa maksudmu dengan masalah sepele? Konan, Naruto itu memanggilku tampa embel-embel nii-san, dan itu tidak sopan, mengingat aku dan Naruto beda umur lima tahun!" bantah Pein dan...

"Belum, sejak habis dari pemakaman aku belum makan, Konan-nee," jawab Naruto.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, sekarang kita ke caffe akatsuki, kau pasti lapar setelah main selama tiga jam kan," ajak Konan.

"Wah, boleh tuh Konan, aku juga belum makan nie," tambah Sasori.

"Oke, kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" ujar Konan bersemangat dan sepertinya Pein malah diacuhkan deh. Hingga membuat pemuda yang mempunyai banyak tindikan diwajahnya, itu malah mengorek-ngorek pasir alias pundung, karena telah diabaikan, _poor you again _Pein.

"Pein, ayo berangkat," ajak Konan pada Pein.

"Huh!" jawab Pein membuang muka masih kesal, karena diacuhkan.

"Oh ya sudah, Sasori, Naruto, biarkan dia, kita makan bertiga saja," ajak Konan pada Naruto dan Sasori, mengabaikan Pein yang masih merajuk. Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan Pein sendirian, dan berakhir Pein yang tersadar karena telah ditinggal, langsung berlari menyusul, Konan, Naruto dan Sasori.

"Oi, kalian jangan tinggalkan aku dong!" panggil Pein pada mereka bertiga, sambil berlari mengejar Konan, Sasori dan Naruto yang sudah duluan. Ck, ck makanya Pein, jangan suka ngambekan, akhirnya kan ditinggal, hadeh.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Teng...teng...teng...teng," terdengar suara bel SMU Fujisaki, pertanda kalau murid-murid sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Semua murid pun keluar dari ruang kelas masing-masing, beserta guru-gurunya. Suasana yang tadinya sepi kini mendadak ramai, yah biasalah kalau pulang sekolah, murid-murid pada senang, karena akhirnya mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan yang dapat menguras otak, jadi ketika saatnya pulang, mereka sungguh senang dan ingin segera mendapat hiburan. Supaya bisa merefresh otak yang telah digunakan saat belajar.

Di sebuah kelas, tampak Hinata yang masih membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya. Beberapa temannya, sepertinya sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Tiba-tiba seorang siswi berambut seperti permen gula kapas? bernama Sakura, mendatangi Hinata yang tampak sibuk, dengan buku-bukunya. Sontak Hinata pun kaget, saat Sakura menepuk pundaknya, membuat gadis bermata lavender itu, menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Sa...Sakura?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Ehm, Hinata...aku...aku... aku mau minta ... minta...maaf... soal kejadian tadi pagi, ketika aku membentakmu," ungkap Sakura yang tiba-tiba nada bicaranya seperti Hinata, yang suka gugup.

"Eh?"

"Yah, seharusnya aku tidak membentakmu, kau kan tidak tahu apa-apa, maaf yah," tambah Sakura lagi. Hinata cukup kaget juga dengan pertanyaan dari Sakura. Tapi detik kemudian, dia pun tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan, aku mengerti kok, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, telah berkata seperti itu, padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku memang sok tahu."

"Hinata, terima kasih yah, sekarang aku sudah yakin, bahwa memang kaulah yang pantas membahagiakan Naruto, dan mengeluarkannya dari kesedihan yang berlarut-larut." Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang jujur, membuat muka Hinata memerah padam.

"Eh? Sakura? aku tidak..."

"Kau tenang saja Hinata aku mendukungmu seratus persen, dengan si bodoh itu," ujar Sakura merangkul bahu Hinata, membuat wajah gadis berambut indigo itu, tambah memerah dan warnya hampir menyaingi, buah tomat kesukaan chiken eh salah duh kebiasaan nih, maksudnya Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita siapkan pesta kejutan untuk Naruto, dia pasti senang deh," usul siswi berambut pirang pucat bernama Ino, yang ikutan nimbrung obrolan Hinata dan Sakura.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik apa aku boleh ikutan juga?" tanya gadis bercepol dua bernama Ten-ten yang juga ikutan nimbrung, padahal dia kakak kelas, tapi tiba-tiba datang tak diundang, seperti jelangkung saja deh, ck ck.

"Wuah, ide bagus tuh, kita pakai rumahnya si bodoh itu saja, aku yakin dia belum pulang, biasanya ia akan pulang ke rumah, sore hari, dia pasti terkejut deh ketika teman-temannya datang membuat pesta ulang tahun untuknya," tambah Sakura heboh. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan berpikir kalau Naruto benar-benar beruntung, karena ia dikelilingi teman-teman yang baik.

'Naruto-kun, apakah kau tahu, kalau kau tidak sendirian, teman-temanmu ada disini menemanimu, juga aku yang akan selalu sayang padamu, kuharap kau akan selalu bahagia Naruto-kun, dan jika kau bahagia, aku pun juga ikut merasakannya,' ungkap Hinata dalam hati.

"Oke deh kalau begitu, kita belanja sekarang!" ajak Ino kemudian.

"Setuju," jawab Sakura riang,tapi detik kemudian...

"Tidak bisa kau masih ada urusan denganku, Sakura," ujar seorang pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi, Sasuke.

'Duh, apalagi sih, Sasuke ini?' ungkap inner Sakura kesal, tapi kenyataannya dia tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura mencoba untuk ramah.

"Kau masih banyak pekerjaan di rumahku, ayo pergi!" jawab Sasuke dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, kita kan mau membuat pesta kejutan dengan Naruto," tolak Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari tarikan Sasuke.

"Boleh, tapi nanti setelah kau mengerjakan tugasmu," ujar Sasuke tidak setuju.

'Ukh, kapan sih aku bisa bebas?' gerutu Sakura dalam hatinya, tapi kemudian dia pun pasrah, biar bagaimana pun ini kan memang sudah tanggung jawabnya, karena telah membuat Sasuke bolak balik ke kamar mandi.

"Eng, Ino, Ten-ten, Hinata, aku pamit dulu yah, ada kerjaan lain. Jangan khawatir aku pasti akan datang, kalau sudah selesai," pamit Sakura yang ditarik-tarik oleh Sasuke keluar dari kelas. Sementara Ten-ten, Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat pasangan aneh itu, hadeh.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Ten-ten penasaran.

"Sudahlah tak perlu dipikirkan, biasalah penganti baru, yah gitu deh," jawab Ino seenaknya, mendengar hal itu membuat Hinata jadi sweatdrop, karena Sasuke dan Sakura kan hanya sebatas teman, jadian saja belum, ini malah dibilang pengantin, ck ck.

Pada akhirnya, yang pergi belanja hanya Ino, Ten-ten, dan Hinata, untuk membuat pesta kejutan, ulang tahun buat Naruto.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang duduk di sebuah caffe akatsuki, sebuah caffer terkenal di tempat kelahirannya, di Uzugakure. Tampak perutnya membesar seperti orang hamil, tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak hamil, dia kan cowok. Naruto hanya kekenyangan setelah makan sepuluh porsi ramen ekstra jumbo, di caffe tersebut. Memang aneh sih, sebuah caffe tapi bisa menyediakan ramen. Hm, sebenarnya sih asal kalian punya uang lebih, kalian boleh minta apa saja, asalkan ada uang. Dan ingat tidak boleh ngutang, kalau ngutang kalian akan berurusan dengan kasir yang sifatnya mirip Mr. Krab di kartun sp***bob s****pants, bernama Kakuzu.

Mungkin kalian pernah dengar Kakuzu di chapter satu yang jualan pop corn, sewaktu ujian masuk klub basket, dia itu adalah adiknya Kakuzu yang jadi kasir di caffe ini. Yah mereka Kakuzu bersaudara, yang hobby berbisnis serta suka dengan uang, seperti Mr. Krab. Oke abaikan mereka, yang jelas Naruto benar-benar kenyang saat ini sampai tidak bisa bergerak. Sama halnya dengan Pein dan Sasori yang juga kekenyangan, serta dengan perut seperti ibu-ibu hamil, eng jangan dipikir hamil beneran yah. Sudah kubilang mereka ini cowok.

Beda dengan Konan yang biasa saja, soalnya dia hanya makan sedikit, maklum lagi diet. Tidak seperti cowok-cowok yang bersamanya, suka makan, biasalah cowok kan emang suka makan banyak.

"Oh ya, Pein kau yang bayar semua makanan ini yah," ujar Konan, sambil menyesap secangkir _milk tea_ miliknya.

"Eh, tunggu kupikir kau bayar Konan," ucap Pein terkejut mendengar ucapan Konan.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak pernah bilang akan membayar semua ini? Tentu saja tidak kau yang bayar Pein," jawab Konan masih santai meminum _milk teanya_.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Bukankah kau baru saja dapat bonus, dari kerja parttime-mu di bengkel Kisame? Jadi sudah seharusnya kau mentraktir kami, lagipula ini hukuman untukmu karena telah membiarkan Naruto bermain sampai terluka seperti itu," jelas Konan.

"Eh, tapi bonus itu kan untuk kencan sama Tayuya dan Gu... ren ..." yang omongannya terhenti karena melihat aura kehitam-hitaman menguar dari tubuh Konan.

"Oh, jadi begitu rupanya, bagus yah," ujar dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto, Sasori dan Pein sangat mengerikan.

"Eh... itu...ehm maksudmu...ken... kencan...dengan...dengan...denganmu... iya benar... glek..." ujar Pein mendadak gagap seperti Hinata. Tampak ia menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Konan membunyikan tangannya serta terdengar suara 'kretek...kretek...' dan tentu saja tak lupa senyum 'manis' , terpampang di wajahnya. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu detik berikutnya...ehem adalah adegan yang tidak baik untuk anak kecil, bahkan Sasori pun menutup matanya Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah melihat Naruto, adegan ini hanya untuk anak di atas tujuh belas tahun, sedangkan kau masih enam belas tahun," ujar Sasori, membuat Naruto sweatdrop, sedangkan para pengunjung, memandang ngeri melihat adegan PeinKonan. Begitu juga para pelayan caffe, mereka tidak berani melerai, karena Konan sudah mengeluarkan tatapan yang berkata **'jika ikut campur, mati!' **hadeh, ck ck.

Kemudian setelah selesai, Sasori pun melepas tangannya dari mata Naruto, sehingga pemuda berambut pirang itu dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi tambah sweatdrop melihat apa yang terjadi. Yah saat ini wajah Pein jadi tambah 'tampan' karena begitu banyak warna-warna biru di wajahnya, alias babak belur, ck ck.

"Sasori-nii, tadi pasti seru banget yah?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

"Sangat seru, malah pasti bisa masuk box office," jawab Sasori mebuat Pein mendeathglare, pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hm, sepertinya disini ada kejadian menarik," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"ITACHINIII...!" teriak Naruto kaget karena kedatangan seorang pemuda tampan dengan keriput? Di wajahnya.

"Yo, Naruto, lama tak jumpa, Oh ya Pein apa selain hobby menindik wajah, kau juga hobby melukis wajah?" tanya Itachi dengan tampang polos, membuat Pein kini beralih mendeathglare Itachi Uchiha, alias kakaknya Sasuke. Sepertinya saat ini suasana di meja Naruto, tambah ramai setelah kedatangan Itachi.

Naruto tampak senang sekali berada dalam suasana seperti ini, bercanda dengan teman-teman sepupunya, seperti waktu kecil. Sebelum kedua orang tuanya tewas. Jujur saja sejak pertemuannya dengan Mito dan Karin dipemakaman, ia kembali merasa sedih dan bersalah. Apalagi Mito dan Karin, seperti menganggapnya tidak pernah ada. Padahal biasanya ia hanya ditatap penuh kebencian dan terkadang dihina, tapi sekarang tambah parah, ia dianggap tidak ada. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding apapun.

Makanya ia melampiaskan dengan main basket. Sejak kecil ia memang selalu begitu, jika merasa sedih ia akan melampiaskannya dengan menyalurkan hobbynya. Hal ini karena ia tak punya tempat untuk bersandar, kalau sewaktu orang tuanya masih hidup, ia bisa cerita dengan ibunya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi tempat untuk mengadu.

Namun sekarang berbeda, Naruto baru sadar, kalau masih ada yang peduli padanya, seperti teman-teman Nagato dan Deidara ini. Hal ini sama seperti Sasuke dan Sakura, yangg peduli juga padanya. Naruto merasa senang sekali, sampai akhirnya mereka datang ke meja Naruto. Membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika dan juga aura ketegangan yang muncul di tengah-tengah Naruto, Konan, Pein, Sasori serta Itachi.

*****To Be Continued*****

**Yo ho ho ho Noah kembali jeng...jeng...**

**Oke setelah sekian lama tak bersua dan pastinya reader kangen sama Noah, Huuhhh!**

**Noah persembahkan chapter terbaru #tebar rumput? Bosan bunga mulu #plak**

**Noah, senang sekali karena ternyata banyak juga yang ngereview dan ngefav cerita Noah, jadi terharu Hiks #ngelap ingus ke Itachi #diameterasu.**

**Thanks banget buat NN, Guest, KO, ****Kazuko Nozomi**** , ****Benafill McDeemone****, ****Guest**** lagi, ****Aya narita****, ****Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi****, ****Namikaze-Hayato****, ****Yohan Rikudou Sennin****, and ****nujeri29**

**Dan sepertinya banyak yang bilang semakin lama makin sedih ceritanya, hiks Noah juga sedih liat Naru-naru #ngelap ingus ke baju Naruto #dirasengan**

**Pokoknya thanks banget, dan akhir kata... MINNA –SAN JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAK YAH #teriak pake toa masjid #dijitak rame-rame sama jemaah masjid. Oke see you next time :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC udah pasti, Typo bertebaran, Cerita Gaje, Alur gak jelas, Humor Garing, Au dan masih banyak lagi yang saya gak tahu**

**Pairing**

**NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, NejiTenten, ShikamaruTemari, PeinKonan **

**Genre**

**Romance, Familly, Friendship**

*****nyanyanya ayo mulai nyanyanya*****

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Tenten yang memarahi Ino, karena bukannya belanja untuk ulang tahun Naruto, Ino malah sibuk memilih pakaian di butik Hatori. Sebuah tempat yang menjual pakaian-pakaian remaja jenis baru. Butik Hatori juga salah satu toko langganan Ino. Tenten yang mengetahui hal itu, malah langsung mencak-mencak, menjewer Ino dan menariknya dari butik tersebut.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak...Ten-ten itu adalah model baju terbaru, kumohon sebentar saja," rengek Ino layaknya seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak," jawab Tenten tegas seperti ibu yang menolak permintaan anaknya, Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut hanya sweatdrop dibuatnya.

"Sudahlah Tenten kalau memang Ino ingin belanja baju itu ya sudah apa boleh buat. Kasihan dia, lagian kalian gak malu bertingkah laku seperti itu," ujar Hinata menasihati tingkah kedua temannya yang kekanakan.

"Dengar itu Ten-ten! Kau memang tidak mengerti _fashion_ sih," ungkap Ino menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting itu olahraga supaya badan kita sehat!" balas Tenten.

"Huh, pantas saja Neji tidak pernah memperhatikanmu!"

"Apa? siapa yang suka sama cowok berwujud cewek itu?!" teriak Ten-ten dengan wajah memerah entah karena marah atau memang benaran suka, entahlah tanyakan pada Tenten yang bergoyang? Oke abaikan.

"Heh? Aku juga tidak suka dengan cewek yang berwujud cowok," ungkap seorang pemuda berambut model iklan shampo siapa lagi kalau bukan Neji. Disampingnya terdapat dua orang cowok aneh. Gimana gak aneh, yang satu rambutnya mirip nanas, yang satu tukang senyum, hadeh.

"SAI!" pekik Ino dan langsung menerjang seorang si pemuda tukang senyum, hingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Neji-nii, Shikamaru-san dan Sai-san kenapa ada disini?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Hoam, Neji mengajak kami main kesini," jawab pemuda berambut mirip nanas bernama Shikamaru.

"Lebih tepatnya Neji, khawatir denganmu Hinata-chan," tambah seorang pemuda yang tadi diterjang oleh Ino, dan sekarang sudah kembali berdiri dari jatuhnya, namun tangannya malah digelayuti Ino dengan manja. Hinata hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan jawaban dari Sai dan Shikamaru. Hae, sepertinya penyakit Neji tidak akan hilang dengan mudah, walaupun Neji sudah mengizinkan Hinata berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Heh, Neji apa maksudmu aku ini cewek berwujud cowok?" tanya Ten-ten kesal dengan Neji barusan, sambil menatap tajam ke arah Neji.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu kan? lagipula kenapa pula tadi kau bilang kalau aku ini cowok berwujud cewek?" tanya balik Neji. Hal ini membuat Ten-ten langsung diam tak berkutik, jelaslah orang ini semua berawal dari Ten-ten. Kayaknya satu kosong nih.

"Itu... itu kan memang kenyataannya. Liat aja rambut kamu, panjang udah kayak cewek aja," balas Tenten, kali ini dia merasa di atas angin, satu sama berarti.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau rambutku panjang? Ada kan cowok berambut panjang, ayahku berambut panjang, Shikamaru kalau tidak dikuncir rambutnya panjang, kakaknya Sasuke juga rambutnya panjang apa salahnya kalau rambutku panjang?" Yah tahulah siapa yang bicara ini, tentu saja sang Hyuuga sulung, bicaranya tampak tenang namun nadanya menantang. Oke itu artinya sekarang dua satu untuk Neji.

"Tapi rambutmu terlalu panjang untuk seorang cowok, lihat saja sekarang rambutmu sudah sepinggang, itu sih tidak normal!"

"Yah, terus kenapa? Rambutku memang panjang seperti cewek, tapi setidaknya kelakuanku tidak seperti cewek. Yah beda dengan orang yang dihadapanku ini," sindir Neji, oh yeah kali ini kita tahu siapa pemenangnya, yup si Hyuuga sulung. Itu artinya Ten-ten kalah telak dan tentu saja dia tidak terima, segitiga siku-siku pun muncul di keningnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menghajar cowok yang ada di depannya ini.

"Sudah-sudah tidak perlu berantem layaknya _tom and jerry, _mending sekarang kalian para cowok bantu kita belanja buat _surprise_-nya Naruto," lerai seorang gadis cantik berkuncir empat? Dia adalah Temari teman sekelas Neji dan Ten-ten. Dia juga kakaknya Gaara salah satu anggota tim basket di SMU Fujisaki, itu artinya satu klub dengan Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Temari baru datang?" tanya Hinata kemudian saat Temari juga datang ke mall Suzuki, tempat mereka berada.

"Hoam merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap, seperti biasa dia selalu malas melakukan hal-hal yang merepotkan, yah dia juga datang kesini kan untuk main bukan buat belanja.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu? aku mengajak Ten-ten dan Neji. Kalau kau memang mau main silakan saja, aku tidak masalah!" ungkap Temari sinis. Ck, ck perang shinobi kelima setelah perang shinobi ke empat Neji dan Tenten bakal dimulai lagi nih.

"Hoam, kenapa kau malah sinis?" tanya balik Shikamaru. Wah mulai lagi nih.

"Ano, bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar, eto...itu kita diliatin oleh orang-orang di mall ini," ucap Hinata seperti biasa dia mengatakannya sambil memainkan jari-jari. Pasangan suami istri? dadakan NejiTen dan ShikaTema ini pun langsung melihat kesekeliling mereka, dan benar saja orang-orang pada melihat mereka yang seperti tontonan telenovela? Dadakan. Sontak wajah mereka langsung berubah jadi warna apel.

"Ck, dasar gak usah pada gengsi deh. Kalau suka bilang aja gak usah pada beran..."

"AKU TIDAK SUKA!" teriak NejiTen dan ShikaTema bersamaan, memotong perkataan Ino. Sedangkan Hinata, Sai dan Ino hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kedua pasangan tersebut.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Sementara itu Naruto sedang berpikir, kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah berhenti ditatap oleh orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. Tadi pagi ia mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Mito neneknya dan Karin sepupunya. Sekarang ia mendapatkan tatapan dari dua pemuda.

Pemuda yang pertama berambut pirang dan dikuncir ekor kuda, dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Sedangkan pemuda yang kedua berambut merah, dengan poni yang menutupi seluruh matanya, walaupun begitu Naruto masih merasakan tatapan penuh benci dari pemuda tersebut. Suasana di meja tempat Naruto duduk pun menjadi tegang, sejak kedatangan dua pemuda tersebut. Naruto juga hanya bisa menunduk, menghindari dari tatapan seperti itu.

"Ah... hei Nagato, Deidara kalian datang, ayo sini duduk, gabung dengan kami," ajak Yahiko a.k.a Pein mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang ini.

"Tidak usah, kami di meja seberang sana saja, lagipula disini sudah penuh," tolak pemuda berambut pirang dengan tegas.

"Oh, tapi kan bisa ambil bangku yang lain," usul Pein lagi mencoba membujuk dua pemuda yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Maaf, Yahiko kami duduk diseberang saja, lagipula..."

"Nagato-nii dan Deidara-nii duduk saja disini, aku juga mau pulang kok," potong Naruto yang tampa disangka-sangka oleh mereka disana.

"Ehm, Pein, Konan-nee, Sasori-nii, dan Itachi-nii aku pamit dulu yah, sudah sore besok aku harus sekolah," tambah Naruto sekalian pamit.

"Eh, tapi..." ujar Konan yang terhenti ketika melihat Naruto membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit pada mereka semua. Setelah itu Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja. Tampa sempat berpaling, sepertinya yang lain ingin mencegah tapi tampaknya Naruto butuh sendiri, jadi mereka yang ada disitu hanya melihat dan menghela nafas saja.

Tiba-tiba saat Naruto hendak membuka pintu keluar caffe. Sebuah tangan mencegah Naruto untuk pergi. Naruto pun langsung berbalik, dan saat melihat siapa yang mencegahnya untuk pergi. Raut muka Naruto langsung berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang luar biasa.

"Kau itu tidak sopan yah Naruto, Nagato belum selesai bicara tapi kau malah pergi," ungkap Deidara yang ternyata mencegah kepergian Naruto dengan memegang tangan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Dei-nii..." guman Naruto kaget. Bukan hanya Naruto saja sih yang kaget dengan kelakuan Deidara, tapi Sasori, Yahiko, Konan dan Itachi juga kaget dibuatnya.

"Dengar yah Naruto kami tidak mau duduk denganmu karena kami tahu kalau kami duduk denganmu itu sama saja membuatmu semakin merasa bersalah. Padahal sebenarnya kau tidak perlu merasakan perasaan hal itu, karena kau memang tidak salah!" jelas Deidara. Entah kenapa jantung Naruto seperti berhenti berdetak saat Deidara mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Deidara benar Naruto, perlu kau ketahui ketika Kushina-baasan dan Minato-jiisan meninggal, kami memang sangat sedih. Benar-benar sedih hingga kami merasa kehilangan jiwa kami dan tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar kami. Begitu pula dengan keberadaan dirimu, kami juga tidak peduli. Kau tahu sendiri Naruto betapa dekatnya aku dan Deidara dengan Kushina-baasan dan Minato-jiisan. Jadi kami seperti kehilangan orang tua kandung kami sendiri..." tambah Nagato tapi kemudian berhenti dan dilanjutkan oleh Deidara.

"Yah, dan keluargaku satu-satunya cuma Minato-niisan seorang, karena ayah dan ibu kami sudah meninggal. Lalu ketika Minato-niisan meninggal, rasanya untuk pertama kali aku merasa benar-benar sendiri."

"Tapi kami sadar Naruto, bahwa apa yang kami lakukan salah, kau masih hidup Naruto, tidak seharusnya kami mengabaikan dirimu. Namun disaat kami sadar bahwa kami salah, kau malah menjauh dari kami karena kau merasa bersalah dengan kematian Minato-jiisan dan Kushina-baasan. Bahkan kau sampai pindah ke Konoha hingga membuat kami sulit untuk bertemu denganmu. Jujur Naruto saat ini kami benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kami benar-benar merindukan adik kecil kami. Tapi disaat melihat raut wajahmu ketakutan melihat kami karena rasa bersalahmu, kami jadi sungkan untuk menunjukan perasaan kami yang sesungguhnya padamu. Kami juga takut membuatmu semakin tersakiti saat melihat kami ada disini, dan kami tidak mau melihat raut kesedihan di wajahmu itu," jelas Nagato kemudian.

Naruto masih terdiam tak percaya dengan kata-kata dari Nagato sepupunya dan Deidara adik ayah sekaligus pamannya. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ternyata Nagato dan Deidara tidak pernah membencinya, dan bahkan mereka masih sayang dengan dirinya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Nagato benar, Naruto terlalu tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah mengenai kematian kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada rasa bersalahnya, hingga berpikiran kalau semua orang membencinya, tampa menyadari kalau kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah semua orang menyayangi dirinya.

Sejak kematian orang tuanya Naruto memang terus-terusan menyalahi dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu berandai-andai andaikan saja dia tidak meminta orang tuanya untuk pergi ke taman ria mungkin kedua orang tuanya tidak meninggal. Andai saja dia dulu mengerti kalau ayahnya sedang kelelahan dan tidak mungkin untuk menyetir mobil, orang tuanya pasti akan selalu bersamanya. Naruto membenci dirinya yang telah melakukan semua itu, ia merasa kalau tangannyalah yang membawa kedua orang tuanya ke alam kubur.

Rasa bersalah Naruto semakin membesar saat Mito menuduhnya sebagai seorang pembunuh kedua orang tuanya. Dan juga Karin yang mengatakan padanya kalau tali persaudaran antara Naruto dan Karin sudah putus, sejak kematian Kushina dan Minato. Benar kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah hanya Mito dan Karin yang sampai detik ini membenci Naruto, selalu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Hingga membuat Naruto terus-terusan merasa bersalah dan tidak menyadari kalau orang yang menyayanginya lebih banyak ketimbang orang yang membencinya.

Naruto pun menundukkan kepalanya, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan tubuhnya pun bergetar hebat. Semua memori tentang kedua orang tuanya, sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga saudara-saudaranya muncul satu persatu seperti film. Kata-kata dari orang tuanya, sahabatnya dan juga saudaranya juga satu persatu terdengar di telinganya. Hingga sebuah tangan putih memeluk Naruto, sontak pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut dengan tindakan orang yang memeluknya dan hanya diam tampa kata.

"Kami tidak membencimu Naruto, kami sayang padamu. Jadi jangan pergi lagi, kau tahu saat ini Namikaze hanya tinggal aku dan kau, kalau kau pergi itu artinya aku sendirian. Naruto, adik kecilku, keponakanku kalau kami punya salah kami minta maaf. Jadi kau jangan pergi meninggalkan kami lagi. Kami sayang padamu Naruto, sama seperti rasa sayang kami pada Minato-niisan dan Kushina-niisan. Kau keluarga kami, dan apa pun yang terjadi itu tidak akan mengubah ikatan keluarga kita," ungkap Deidara yang ternyata dialah yang telah memeluk Naruto.

"Itu benar Naruto, apa yang terjadi pada Minato-jiisan dan Kushina-baasan adalah takdir. Jadi kamu tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi, dan kalau Nenek Mito juga Karin membencimu, kau jangan khawatir masih ada kami yang menjadi kelurgamu. Lagipula aku yakin Karin dan Nenek Mito tidak akan lama-lama membencimu. Akan tiba saatnya dimana mereka akan menerimamu kembali, karena seperti yang Deidara bilang apapun yang terjadi ikatan keluarga tidak akan hilang. Dan kau sudah terikat hubungan keluarga dengan Uzumaki serta Namikaze," tambah Nagato yang memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto masih terdiam, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum senang dibalik pelukan Nagato dan Deidara.

"Terima kasih, Dei-nii, Nagato-nii aku juga sayang kalian," guman Naruto dibalik pelukannya. Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini dan detik ini Naruto merasakan kebahagian yang telah lama menghilang sejak sepuluh tahun lamanya. Begitu pula dengan Deidara dan Nagato, lalu untuk Itachi, Konan, Sasori dan Yahiko juga tampak ikut tersenyum bahagia, melihat senyuman yang terpancar dari keluarga Uzumaki dan Namikaze tersebut.

Kebahagian Naruto membuatnya tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Bahkan mungkin tatapan itu akan menjadi sebuah awal dimana kisah yang dialami Naruto semakin rumit.

*****bersambung*****

Sementara itu Hinata yang sedang pergi berbelanja untuk pesta kejutan ulang tahun Naruto, kini sedang sibuk melihat-lihat album foto milik Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tadi ketika mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya bertengkar, mereka bertemu dengan Mikoto, Sasuke dan Sakura yang juga sedang berbelanja. Pada saat itu muka Sasuke sedang bete sekali, karena disuruh membawa barang belanjaan Mikoto dan Sakura. Eng sepertinya ini ada yang salah, mestinya yang jadi babu kan Sakura yah, kok jadi Sasuke.

Yah tentu saja itu bisa terjadi, kalau ada Mikoto. Jadi sebelum itu Sakura yang sedang menggerutu sambil mencuci mobil milik Sasuke, seseorang main masuk ke rumah Sasuke dengan seenaknya. Awalnya Sakura pikir maling, ternyata setelah dilihat baik-baik itu adalah Mikoto ibu Sasuke, yang baru pulang dari Inggris karena kerjaannya. Lalu Mikoto mengatakan kalau ia sengaja mengambil cuti untuk bertemu dua anak kesayangannya, Itachi dan Sasuke. Tapi saat Mikoto pulang ia malah melihat Sakura sedang mencuci mobil.

Otomatis Mikoto langsung murka karena anaknya telah membabu?kan anak orang lain dengan seenaknya. Jadilah Mikoto menghukum Sasuke untuk membawakan barang belanjaan Mikoto dan Sakura. Sasuke yang hendak protes dengan hukumannya, akhirnya menuruti keinginan Mikoto saat ibunya mengeluarkan senyum malaikat yang beraura iblis. Eng yah perlu kalian ketahui walaupun Mikoto orangnya lembut tapi kalau sudah marah akan sangat mengerikan, melebihi Kushina malah. Jadi untuk cari aman Sasuke menuruti saja, kalau tidak persediaan tomat yang dimilikinya akan dibakar habis oleh ibunya.

Ck, ck ternyata pangeran es yang satu ini takut pada ibunya sendiri. Jadilah teman-teman Sakura tertawa mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura. Kemudian ketika di mall suzuki, mereka bertemu deh dengan Hinata dan yang lainnya. Setelah itu mereka akhirnya belanja bersama, lalu sehabis itu makan bersama di sebuah restoran bernama Yamaguchi. Kemudian Mikoto juga memperlihatkan foto-foto Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto ketika masih kecil pada Hinata dan yang lainnya. Rupanya bukan hanya Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto yang bersahabat dekat, orang tua mereka juga bersahabat dekat, begitulah cerita dari Mikoto.

Lalu tatapan Hinata berhenti pada sebuh foto keluarga bahagia. Disitu ada wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang tersenyum pada seorang bocah yang di gendong oleh seorang pria yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto yang sekarang, bedanya rambut pria ini lebih panjang dari Naruto. Pria itu juga sambil menggendong sang bocah, sebelah tangannya yang bebas tampak merangkul pinggang sang wanita dengan erat. Sementara sang bocah tampak senang hingga memamerkan giginya yang bolong satu dibagian atas. Hinata merasa bocah itu mirip Naruto, tapi bocah ini tidak memiliki tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Sedangkan Naruto punya tiga garis tersebut.

'Apakah tiga garis di kedua pipi Naruto adalah luka yang didapatkanya waktu kecelakaan terjadi?' tanya Hinata dalam hati. Entah kenapa hati Hinata kembali sedih saat mengingat apa yang diceritakan Sakura di sekolahnya.

"Waktu kecil muka Naruto memang masih polos seperti ayahnya, dan tiga garis yang ada dipipi Naruto sekarang adalah luka yang didapatkannya sewaktu kecelakaan," jelas Mikoto seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah Mikoto yang kini duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Uchiha dan Namikaze adalah rival dalam bisnis, tapi Uchiha, Uzumaki, Namikaze dan Haruno adalah sahabat sejak dulu ketika kami masih kecil, bisa dibayangkan berapa lama kami berhubungan sahabat hingga kini. Tapi saat kecelakaan yang menimpa Kushina, Minato dan Naruto terjadi, hubungan keluarga kami jadi merenggang," jelas Mikoto.

"Eh?"

"Ini semua karena Uchiha dan Haruno tidak suka dengan Uzumaki dan Namikaze yang menyalahkan Naruto dalam kecelakaan itu. Padahal kecelakaan itu bukan salah seorang anak yang masih berumur enam tahun. Dia masih kecil tapi keluarganya membencinya, makanya hubungan kami merenggang karena masalah ini. Yah kami juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada Naruto, karena anak itu sendiri juga merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada kedua orang tuanya. Sudah gitu ia juga menolak semua bantuan dari kami, orang-orang yang masih menyayanginya. Bahkan ia lebih memilih tinggal di panti asuhan ketimbang tinggal bersama keluarga kami yang masih menyayanginya. Hhhh keluarga Uzumaki memang keras kepala, dan kekeraskepalaan itu juga menurun pada Naruto. Makanya kami pun menyerah, dan membiarkan Naruto sendiri sampai ia bisa menerima uluran tangan dari kami. Yah kami hanya bisa menyerahkan pada waktu, biar waktu yang menjawab semuanya," jelas Mikoto.

Hinata benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Mikoto, sebegitukah perasaan rasa bersalah Naruto pada kematian kedua orang tuanya? Sampai Naruto tidak sadar, begitu banyak orang yang menyayangi dirinya lebih dari orang-orang yang membencinya, termasuk Hinata sendiri yang saat ini makin mencintai Naruto.

"Hei, dua gadis kecil yang imut dan cantik ini siapa?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba nimbrung ke dalam percakapan Mikoto dan Hinata. Sepertinya Sakura sengaja mencairkan suasana yang mendadak sedih, ketika Mikoto bercerita tentang Naruto pada Hinata.

"Oi, apa yang kau lihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kaget dan sepertinya ia agak marah karena Sakura melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilihatnya.

"Kau kenapa marah Sasuke-kun, memangnya siapa foto dua gadis cilik ini?" tanya balik Sakura penasaran sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang memotret, dua orang bocah cilik berkuncir dua dengan pakaian lolita. Gadis kecil yang satu berambut pirang, bermata biru saphire dan berkulit tan kecokelatan. Gadis kecil itu memakai pakaian Lolita klasik seperti yang ada pada zaman kerajaan-kerajaan di Ingris. Pipinya tampak digembungkan dan mulutnya tampak cemberut, membuat bocah itu tampak imut. Lalu gadis kecil yang satu lagi, berambut hitam dikuncir dua juga, dengan pakaian Gothic Lolita, matanya hitam dan tatapannya tajam dengan bibir dimanyunkan, ini juga tampak menggemaskan.

"Oh, ini foto Sasu-chan dan Naru-chan, waktu kecil. Aku dan Kushina memang hobby bercosplay ria, dan kami pun mempunyai ide untuk memakaikan pakaian perempuan pada Naru-chan dan Sasu-chan alhasil mereka tampak imut dan menggemaskan bukan," jelas Mikoto membuat ledakan tawa dari Sakura dan yang lainnya, minus Sasuke yang kini mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam, karena ibunya telah memperlihatkan aib memalukan baginya. Apalagi ibunya pakai segala memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan, tambah hitam deh di sekitar Sasuke.

"I..." Kata-kata Sasuke terpotong saat mendengar nada dering handphone dari sakunya. Sontak Sasuke langsung merutuki Handphone tersebut yang mengganggu kegiatan marahnya pada sang ibu.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"..."

"Ck, rupanya kau aniki ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"..."

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke lagi, raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi tegang, membuat Ibu dan teman-temannya penasaran dengan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"..."

"Baik, kami akan segera kesana, kebetulan ibu juga baru pulang dari Inggris."

"..."

"Oke, smskan saja tempatnya." Setelah itu pembicaraan Sasuke dengan orang yang dipanggilnya aniki tersebut, eng mungkin Itachi, membuat raut muka Sasuke yang udah pucat jadi bertambah pucat.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi setelah pembicaraan via Handphone tersebut. Sasuke hanya terdiam, raut wajahnya bingung bercampur pucat, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sms dari handphonenya, setelah membaca pesan sms tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafas dan memandang satu persatu teman-temanya kemudian ibunya.

Entah kenapa semenjak perubahan yang terjadi pada wajah Sasuke, Hinata merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah kencang, dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Apapun itu ia semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada diri Sasuke saat ini.

"Naruto...dia...dia kecelakaan...!" perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata menjatuhkan album yang ada ditangannya. Firasat buruk itu pun terbukti, sementara yang lainnya menyiratkan berbagai sorot wajah yang kaget, dengan berita yang mereka diberitahukan Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah yang mereka tahu Naruto sedang ada di Suna, sedang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Naruto mengalami kecelakaan? Ini benar-benar membingungkan bagi mereka, dan juga sangat sulit diterima oleh Hinata. Yah, terkadang takdir itu memang sungguh menyakitkan.

*****bersambung*****

**Yo, saya kembali gomen updatenya lama, maklum ide kagak muncul-muncul walaupun udah bertapa di goa #plak, oh yah genre dan judul saya ganti, sengaja karena setelah dipikir-pikir gak cocok dengan jalan cerita, jadi saya ganti.**

**Dan satu lagi makasih buat temen-temen pembaca yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya dimari alias memberikan review yang cool man, pokoknya saya berterima kasih deh. Oke akhir kata see you :D**


End file.
